Dilemma
by villanikkah
Summary: Bella, being the klutz we all grew to love, is sick of having Edward save her life. When it all comes down to it, Bella has the chance to be the hero, for once I'M BACK! AND CH. 13 IS NOW UP
1. The Beach

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, although it would be nice to say it was mine. _

Chapter One: The Beach

I was so excited to finally get to go out with Edward and his family again. The last time we all got to go out was well, I don't quite remember but I'm guessing it was a while back. Edward wouldn't tell me where we were going but I trusted him with every cell in my body.

"Bella c'mon stop daydreaming we need to get you something perfect." Alice grumbled from behind me.

I turned around and walked slowly over to her. "I wasn't daydreaming." I said pushing through a rack of clothes. I pulled out a thick rain jacket and handed it to Alice.

"What are you thinking Bella? We need something that's light and breezy."

I didn't understand exactly what she meant but I was guessing that we were going somewhere that didn't need heavy clothing.

"Where exactly are we going, Alice?" I asked pushing aside a fluffy snow coat.

"Edward didn't tell you?" She asked putting about five blouses over her arm.

I shook my head and followed her to the next rack.

"Well that's strange. We're going to the beach." She said, smiling at me.

"The beach?" I asked, sort of stunned. It was summer time but the beach that the Cullen's were aloud to go to was at least a couple hours away from here and it didn't look too sunny.

"Yes, the beach. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked putting two pairs of bikini's over her arm again.

"Well no. But it looks like it's going to rain." I said following her once again to another rack.

She shook her head and soon started giggling quietly to herself. "Bella, do you remember what I can do?"

At first I was kind of puzzled but soon came to realize that she could see the future. "Oh, right. I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

"No need to apologize. C'mon let's go try these on, they expect us back in about half an hour."

I moaned and followed her to the dressing rooms.

When we exited the store I was compelety dazed as to what had happened, again, for the millionth time in a matter of two weeks.

Alice only made me try on sixteen outfits today. Not counting the ten bikini's she picked out for me. We ended up buying everything she had draped over her pale arm. The cost was, of course, overwhelming for me to see, but I didn't want to argue with her today. I wanted to go to Edward and get on with this day, I was so excited. I hadn't seen Edward swim before and I wanted to see his skills in the water.

"Bella, hurry!" Edward yelled from outside the bathroom.

"Edward, you rush me anymore and I will personally go up to Mike and ask him out."

Threatening him with Mike always worked, but in this case his nerves were way stretched their normal stretching limit.

"Not this time, Bella. Their all waiting for us and I'm sick of hearing Rosalie grumble about you."

I sighed and checked myself once again before stepping out into Edward's room.

I was wearing short swim shorts and a loose fitting pink t-shirt. I had the bikini that Alice picked out for me on. It was the best one I thought she picked out, out of all the ones she had gotten for me.

I picked up my bag of belongings and followed Edward out of his room. We were on our way to the one place that I was excited to go to.

The only beach I could remember going to in Washington was the beaches in La Push. Other then the mile long beaches I haven't stepped foot in any other mass of water, besides my bathtub.

Throughout the three hour long car ride, that was supposedly six hours for a normal driving person, the Cullen's talked about many interesting topics, such as Europe, which Edward had visited about two times. About Rosalie's shampoo and how it made her hair seem dry and cropped in places. And about how Alice made that face while she was having a vision.

I listened the whole ride over and thought it was quite interesting to listen to vampires talk about things that haven't been broughten up for a while, I heard.

Along the lines of the third hour I had fallen asleep in Edward's arms. It wasn't my fault he always seemed like a perfect human bed.

Unfourtuntely, I wasn't having such a good dream.

"_Bella, get out of here!" My angel yelled from a distance. I couldn't see him, I couldn't see anything but myself and a pool of blood surrounding me. When I tried to yell to him that I was surely going to be sick, I had no voice. I tried moving then but realized I was being sucked into the puddle of blood. _

_Deeper and deeper I sank into the thick red blood. Then soon I was engulfed and everything around me was red. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. I tried to kick but my body defied me. Every part of my, already weak, body defied me and didn't listen to my commands to be with Edward again. _

_I was sinking deeper and deeper into the blood. I wanted to scream, I wanted to move, I wanted to breathe. It felt like someone was holding on to my throat. _

"_Bella?" I heard my angel call for me. _

_Didn't he see I was suffocating. _

"_Bella!" He screamed this time. I could feel my face getting cold. _

_Somoeone help my breathe!_

"_Carlisle pull over, she's not breathing." He instructed._

_I was sinking deeper. Could they get me before I was completely gone. Then I realized something, it was a dream. _

_Just wake up, Bella. It's just a dream. You're not really suffocating. No one is hurting you. Breathe, breathe, BREATHE!_

I took a deep breathe and noticed immediately after I opened my eyes that Carlisle was doing CPR on me. He stopped when he noticed my eyes open.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded and tried to get up when I noticed a slight pain in my chest I put my hand over it and sank back into, what now was the seat of their van that they had rented.

"I'm sorry, I might have bruised a couple of ribs. At least nothing's broken." He fake smiled and looked over at Edward, who was looking at me with so much worry and fear that I couldn't bare to look at him anymore. I turned my head when my eyes met his and realized that everyone was outside except Carlisle, Edward and I.

"What happened?" I asked, finally after staring up at the ceiling.

Carlisle got up and stepped out of the car. "I have no idea, we were driving one minute and the next Edward was screaming to me that you weren't breathing."

"That is so weird." I thought.

"Very weird. I've never seen anything like that. Did you faint or were you sleeping, like I think you were?"

I thought about my dream and realization dawned on me. "I dreampt that I was drowing," I stopped and looked at Edward. "In blood."

He winced and pulled me into his lap, holding me close he kept repeating my name over and over again into my hair.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella._

"Edward what is it?" I asked looking up at him.

He shook his head and everyone started climding into the van.

"Bella, are you sure you're alright. We can turn around and go home if you don't feel up to it." Esme asked from the passenger seat.

I shook my head when I heard Rosalie grunt.

I almost died and she still insist on making me feel unwelcomed.

"Rosalie, just stop it, okay. Just stop!" Edward growled.

I was surprised to hear this from him. I didn't think grunting was _that_ bad. But I soon came to think that maybe it was something she had said in her mind.

"Let's just please get on with this beach trip, I want to go swimming." Jasper whined. I saw from the corner of my eye that Alice had just nudged him in the ribs. He winced with pain and his eyes shot to me. I smiled, as did he when he saw me.

"Bella, are you up to the beach still?" Edward asked, pure worry in his eyes.

I nodded. "Of course, I don't want to ruin a perfect day just cause I happened to stop breathing in the middle of a terrible dream." I said.

I could tell I had pushed that button and decided to stop.

"Alright then. On we go." Carlisle said enthusiastically.

We drove for the remaining half an hour to our destination. Edward kept slapping my face when I closed my eyes. Which happened to bother me more then it was bothering him to have to stoop down that low to keep me awake.

"We're here!" Alice shouted as we rounded a corner then finally came to a stop in front of the most beautiful beach I have ever seen.

The water was turqouise and looked most appealing to dive into. The sand was white and looked so pure. There were quite a few big waves, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist while he hopped down from the van. He helped me down after Rosalie slipped in front me. Edward growled at her when she did. A smile, an evil smile, was planted on her face when he did so.

"C'mon Bella! The water's great!" Alice exclaimed splashing Jasper, who was slowly getting in and jumping over the waves that was crashing against the shore line. I was about to run to her when Edward got hold of my arm and pulled me around to face him. We were inches from eachother then he took my lips into his.

"I thought I lost you, you know." He breathed into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm alright. Everything's fine, I'm fine, your fine, everyone's fine." I said into his neck.

I felt his light laugh and he let me go. "Go, I'll be in soon." He said walking back and over to Carlisle.

I waved at him when he turned around. I slowly took off my swim shorts and then off came my shirt. I laid my yellow tweety towel on the sand and took a seat and grabbed the sunscreen that was in my bag. Everyone watched as I put the sunscreen on my arms then my legs. When I reached my stomach I heard Edward growl in Emmett's direction.

"Hey, I didn't do anything." Was all he said.

I continued to slather the sunscreen over my stomach when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist.

"You're taking forever on purpose." He whispered into my ear.

I leaned against him and smiled up at the sky. The sun wasn't completely out, so it was safe for them to swim without causing attention to themselves. A small breeze blew through us at that moment and Edward hugged me tighter to him.

"Edward, stop hogging Bella." Alice screamed from the water.

I looked up to see her pretty far out, Jasper was doing laps around her. Emmett and Rosalie were on the sand doing things I really didn't want to add to my dictionary of thought.

"Are you going in?" I asked as I stood from my towel.

Edward was staring at me, his mouth open and I could have sworn I saw his eyes glisten.

"What?" I asked.

He snapped out of his trance and smiled. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you. Now answer my question."

He inhaled deeply before I stood again. "No, I'll come in later."

I shrugged. "Up to you."

And with that I ran into the ocean, diving face first as soon as I reached deep enough. Alice came swimming over to me as I came up. I pushed back my hair and blinked my eyes a few times before I spoke.

"The water feels so great." I exclaimed. Looking at Edward. He winked and laid down on my towel.

"Bella, you want to race?" Jasper asked.

"To where? It's all open water."

He laughed. "We can race to the shore."

"Oh, that's sounds fun." I said bobbing up and down.

"Only thing is, you have to use a wave to go in and it can't be the same wave as the other person."

I was confused then. "What if someone catches a wave that's ahead of the person their racing? How does that go? I think that's cheating."

Alice laughed and swam over to me. "Jasper made up that game the last time we came here. It works, so don't worry about the whole cheating thing." She said splashing water in my face.

I screamed and splashed some in hers. "Okay, still waiting here. Are you playing or not, Bella?"

I nodded and looked at Alice. "I'm out, sorry."

Jasper nodded.

I hadn't noticed earlier but the waves were starting to get bigger. I smiled at this, knowing I had a better chance of winning with the waves being so big.

We each took our spots and waited for the right wave.

"Careful, Bella. There are reef somewhere over there, so try not to get too much on that side. Alice is standing there so you'll know if you've gone too far that way."

I nodded and looked back. The perfect wave was coming my way. Jasper had an evil grin on his face.

He wanted that one too.

"It's mines Bella. You're going down!" He screamed as the wave got closer.

"In your dreams emo boy!" I screamed back. Alice burst out laughing and I took off when the wave came to me.

"Wait, Bella!" Alice cried.

Too late, I was already off. I kicked and paddled harder and harder. I was so close to the shore. A smile appeared on my lips then slowly faded as I realized I was being sucked under it. The wave crashed on me. Right before I heard Edward screaming my name. I couldn't hear him after that.

I went rolling and tumbling, rolling and tumbling. It wasn't like the blood pool. I could see everything that was going on. I rolled and tumbled, rolled and tumbled. When the rolling stopped I tried to find the surface but couldn't. I didn't know up from down, left from right. I was completely disoriented. Then I felt it.

At first I was being pulled deeper into the ocean and my lungs were screaming for air. I noticed then that I was near the reef, not cause I saw it but the pain that erupted in my foot made me scream. I was surprised when it came out pretty loud, being that I was under water and all.

I tried to push up with my free foot but couldn't. I started swallowing water then and soon I was out. Just like in the van.

I didn't remember anything after that moment. Until the dream crept up on me.

_Just wake up, Bella. It's just a dream. You're not really suffocating. No one is hurting you. Breathe, breathe, BREATHE!

* * *

_

_Now that you're done. . ._

_-Please Review._

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	2. Reasoning

_A/N: This chapter doesn't really go anywhere. I just wanted to get more into detail about Bella's incidents that day. I promise in the next chapter the real plot will come out, well, hopefully. Enjoy this, for I enjoyed writing it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The wonderfully talented Stephenie Meyer does, though.

* * *

_

Chapter Two: Reasoning

Edward's POV

She looked so peaceful while she slept. I bent down every now and then just to be sure she was breathing.

Ever since the scene in the van only a couple of hours ago I couldn't help but be sure she was breathing reguarly. She was getting irritated with me because I kept poking her to see if she would wake.

It was so scary when it happened. At first I was looking down at her beautiful face. She looked so serene and out of this world I had to pinch myself to be sure I wasn't just thinking up the whole thing. I've never had love like this ever before and everything was new to me. Even the kissing part.

She stirred.

I checked her breathing again and poked her stomach.

She winced and fluttered her eyes open. She didn't look too happy.

"Edward, you poke me again and I will do horrible things to you." She threatened.

I laughed a little and laid down next to her.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all splashing around in the water like nothing had happened. Carlisle and Esme took a walk down the beach about an hour ago and I was guessing they found a good place to rest for their thoughts were very calm and collected. At least they weren't doing things I know Emmett and Rosalie would be doing.

"I'm sorry, but it's your fault and I blame you for having to do irritating things to you."

She leaned up on her elbow's and smiled down at me. "My fault, huh?"

I mimicked her position and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She smiled as I did so.

"All your fault." I whispered.

Her smile faded and she looked out into the ocean. Just a moment ago she had been drowning and cut her foot on the reef. How could she stare out at that evil ocean and not look just a bit scared.

"Bella?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Yes?"

I searched carefully for the words before I spoke them. "What were you thinking while you were drowning?"

She tapped her chin for a minute then looked out into the ocean again. After a few waves crashed on the shore she looked back at me and smiled a weak smile.

"That I would never see you again. That I would die before I got to tell you how I really felt about you."

I was stunned at first then raised an eyebrow at her. "I already know how you feel about me."

She laughed and leaned back again. She covered her eyes with her arms and smiled.

"You have no idea, Edward." She whispered.

I sat up in a sitting position and stroked her long hair. She put her arms to the side of her and smiled up at me. "Don't worry, though. You'll find out sooner or later."

"Bella, want to come in? There aren't any waves anymore." Alice yelled before being dunked under water by Rosalie. She glared at me and let go of Alice's head. When she surfaced she grabbed onto Rosalie's shoulders and threw her up in the air. She was about to land when Emmett appeared out of no where and caught her before slamming back into the water making a huge wave, coming straight towards us.

I lifted Bella and ran up higher towards the bathrooms. The water reached Bella's towel and soaked it wet before the water fell back into the ocean.

She moaned and I let her down.

She ran over to the towel and wrung it out onto the sand. After doing so she walked back up to me and handed it to me.

"Mind taking this to the van?" She asked.

I nodded and grabbed the towel draped over her arm.

"Thanks." I heard her yell from behind me.

I continued to walk to the van and noticed Emmett's thoughts. He was starting to bug me today. Most of his thoughts were on how Rosalie should have worn a bathing suit like Bella and how he could get it off easier.

_Edward is so going to get mad at her. _

_Haha. Edward is going to kill her. _

_Esme we should head back._

_Jasper stop looking at her like that. _

_I really don't think Bella should be in here, someone tell her Edward said he didn't want her in here again._

At that I draped the towel over the van's car door and ran to the beach again. What I found made me so mad I thought my head was going to explode.

"Bella!" I roared.

She looked at me and smiled. Then she did something that made my anger rise. She turned and swam deeper near Emmett and Alice.

"Bella, you're foot is still cut. Now get out right now." I screamed coming up to the shore line.

She waved at me and continued to talk to Alice.

_No, he won't get mad. But I think he might come in here._

_Hey Bella let's race. _

_Oh, c'mon nothing's going to happen to you again._

I was so mad at Emmett for edging her into racing again. After what happened I was surprised when she actually got back in the water.

"Bella, if I have to come in there,"

She turned to face me and stuck her tongue out. The anger bubbled and I jumped into the water. I heard her scream before I hit the water and I quickly swam over to her.

"Bella." I said resurfacing the surface.

_She went that way._

I looked and found her swimming towards Jasper and Emmett, who were waiting to catch a wave in.

"Bella, stop being foolish, get over here."

I knew she heard me but she continued to swim over towards Emmett and Jasper.

I rolled my eyes and started towards them also. All the while screaming her name. She continued to ignore me as I gained on her. When I was just about to grab her she took off on the wave Jasper had caught.

"Bella!" I screamed.

I watched as the wave got bigger then soon crashed on the shore. When she didn't appear right away I swam over to Jasper and grabbed his shoulders.

"I'm going to kill you!"

Bella screamed and I turned my head to find her dunking under water. I swam over to her and got under too. When I didn't see her I went to the top and saw her to the side of me dunking under again. I swam over to her and got under water again. When I didn't see her again I shot up to the surface and looked around me. No one was in the water and I was beginning to get scared and angry at the same time.

I soon found everyone getting out of the water. Bella wasn't among them.

"Bella!" I screamed.

Everyone turned to look at me. All of them had huge grins on their faces. Then I felt someone jump on me. I turned and Bella pulled me under water with her. I was so angry but Bella seemed to find it amusing. She kissed me before we hit the surface. When we did our lips were still planted together and a smile grew onto my face.

I swam us back in and carried her out of the water. I laid her down beside Alice and Jasper and sat down next to her.

"You're a great swimmer, Bella." Alice said, seeming out of breathe.

"Why thank you, Alice." She said, smugly.

The rest of the day went by so quickly. We were now driving back to Forks. Bella had fallen asleep half an hour into the drive and I had to promise her I wouldn't bother her unless she wasn't breathing again. She seemed exhausted and I _was_ being rude, poking her like that.

The conversation home was the same as always, this time Alice had brought the subject up. I looked down at my sweet Bella before growling softly at Alice.

"Look, Alice. I know what you saw. And yes, maybe it will come true one day but until that day, no will be my answer."

_You're so selfish._

I scowled at her and brushed Bella's hair to the side. She looked so beautiful while she slept. I hated having to wake her up but we were at her house and Rosalie was becoming very impatient. After about five seconds I gave in and carried her to her house.

Charlie was at the door before I could even reach for the handle. Bella lay sleeping in my arms when he looked me over.

"Edward, do you know what time it is?" He asked trying not to wake Bella.

"I'm sorry, sir. We stayed longer then expected. But if you would excuse me my family is waiting and I would like to put Bella to bed."

He moved aside after waving to Carlisle.

I laid her down on the bed and put the blankets over her. She moved a little then looked up at me.

"Edward, where are you going?" She asked, yawning.

"Charlie's downstairs. I'll come by when he's sleeping." I said.

She nodded and rolled to her side.

When we reached our home everyone was pretty beat from the beach so they all went into their different rooms and relaxed till school the next day.

I laid on my couch, staring blankly up at the ceiling thinking about the events that had happened.

_I was watching the houses and buildings pass when I noticed Bella had fallen asleep. I stared at her for a minute till I realized her chest wasn't rising at falling like normal. I put my hand under her nose and realized she wasn't breathing._

"_Bella?" I asked, shaking her just a bit. _

_She didn't move. _

"_Bella!" This time I screamed. _

_She still didn't move and her face was becoming purple._

"_Carlisle, pull over Bella isn't breathing." He pulled over and everyone hopped out of the van. _

_He started doing CPR on her which I hoped worked. She wasn't listening to me while I tried to wake her up. _

_When she opened her eyes I was filled with so much joy and worry it overwhelmed every part of my body. _

I shifted and got up to put a CD in. I picked Linkin Park and bobbed my head at the beat of the loud drums and screaming guitar solo's.

I started thinking about the next incident that happened that day. It was weird how entertaining and time consuming it was to think about Bella.

"_The water feels so great." Bella exclaimed looking at me then soon winking in my direction. I smiled at her and laid back on her towel. Bad Idea._

_Jasper was getting her to play his lame racing game. I felt bad that he made up such stupid games but I never liked to burst people's bubbles. _

_I could hear her swimming and knew that she was about to get ready to race him. That's when I heard Alice's thoughts. She was having a vision about Bella getting smashed by the wave and then cutting her foot on the reef. I didn't need to hear the rest for I knew Bella was going to be dead at the end of that. _

_When I leaned up she was catching the biggest wave we had seen so far today her face was so beautiful and happy. _

"_Bella!" I screamed._

_Then it turned to an unhappy frown and then she was gone. _

_I jumped in after her and searched frantically through the raging water the waves were making. I saw her legs rolling somewhere towards the deep. Then I heard her scream which I thought was quite weird. I saw her then and she was floating, her body not even flinching. I noticed a small cloud of red and knew she had hit the reef. I swam over to her and pulled her out. _

_Carlisle started doing cpr on her again and this time it took longer for her to come back to us. _

_When she finally did she spat up about a quart of water and looked like she was in a lot of pain. _

"_Thank you, Carlisle." I said. _

"_Any time." He breathed, clearly out of breath._

I was sick of not being near her so I got up and grabbed my jacket on the way down the stairs. I flew past Forks, heading towards Bella's home and stopped outside her garage door. Charlie was obviously sleeping. It was nearly Twilight and I knew she was eager to see me._ I_ was eager to see her.

"Bella?" I whispered when I stepped into her room. She didn't move from the bed and I noticed soon that it wasn't Bella. No one was in the bed but a row of pillows made to look like she was still there.

"Bella?" I whispered again.

No answer.

Then I heard a creaking outside her door and quickly found a place in a dark corner. I stopped breathing, just to make sure I wasn't heard.

When the door opened I almost flew into her arms. But was stopped when she dropped her towel and walked to her drawers to get a pair of clean clothes out.

The view I was getting wasn't that amusing but I had to stiffle a slight laugh.

She turned and even though the darkness overcame her the blush in her cheeks made me smile, wider.

She screamed so loud Charlie's room light went on for the first three seconds. She went over to the towel and wrapped it around her body. She continued to scream.

Did she really not recognize me?

"Bella?" I whispered.

She stopped short and turned when the door flew open. Charlie stood at the doorway with a 32 in hand.

"Dad? What are you doing, put that gun away." She demanded.

He looked puzzled at first but still continued to walk around the room.

"Why'd you scream, Bells?" He asked making his way back to the doorway.

"I'm sorry I could have sworn I saw a rat crawl under my bed." She was getting good at this lying thing.

"Oh, I see. But you're alright, though?"

She nodded.

"Good. Get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

She nodded again.

When he left Bella ran over to me and clung to my body. I guess she forgot she only had a towel on because she soon made her way off of me and then over to her drawers again.

"Turn around, mister." She demanded.

I obeyed.

When she finished she climbed into bed and held her arms out to me. I jumped on her and kissed her neck. She giggled then pushed her off of me. Her eyes were fierce and angry.

"How much did you see, Edward?" She asked.

I laughed a little and kissed her lips cautiously.

"Don't worry I didn't see too much."

She growled at me and pushed me with all her might. Unfourtunetly she was unlucky in trying to push me off the bed.

"You know what, Edward Mason Cullen?" I loved it when she called me by my whole name.

"What is that, Isabella Marie Swan?"

"I don't want to talk to you." She said. At that she rolled over and faked slumber.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her and inhaled the beautiful scent of that lavendar I grew to love more and more each day.

"I love you, you know." I said.

She rolled over and whispered, inches from my face. "I love you, too."

She fell asleep a couple of hours later and a woke in time for her to roll over and shut the alarm clock off.

She looked at me. "I hate school, so MUCH!" She screamed the last part.

"Tell me about it." I said.

She laughed and got up.

The day was starting out better then Alice and I had hoped. Hopefully, it stayed that way.

* * *

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	3. Lunch Time

_A/N: Hopefully this chapter goes somewhere in your imagination. It's not a big jump into the real plot, but it get's it somewhere I need it to be. I thought this chapter was kind of boring if you ask me, but please don't give up on me. I promise I'll have more action coming up. The real plot is definitely coming out in the fourth chapter, promise._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I hate repeating myself.

* * *

_

Chapter Three: Lunch Time

Bella's POV

"Edward, can I ask you a question?" I asked, looking out at the houses passing.

He looked at me for a second then answered in his sweet melodic voice I loved.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was just thinking, and you have to promise not to get mad when I ask you this."

He shook his head and looked down at me. "Why would I get mad?"

"Just promise, Edward." I pushed.

He sighed and nodded his head. "I promise, now shoot."

I turned to face him and put my hands lightly in my lap. "If you were to change me, and I were to become a vampire,"

I could tell he was getting tense but he kept his ground and showed me no sign of anger.

"Will my handwriting be as nice as yours? Because I was just thinking about what you told me, about becoming more beautiful and yada, yada, yada, would you're handwriting improve too?"

He laughed a bit then turned to me and turned the car off. Only then did I realize we were in the school parking lot.

"I don't quite know, I've always had the handwriting I write with now. I'll have to ask Carlisle that one for you, Love."

I smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "Thanks anyway."

I opened the door and started for the buildings. Edward was no where near me, which was very weird so I turned and found him humming softly to Alice. I knew they were talking in that secret talking mode they used when they want to keep something from me, so I made my way over to them and hooked my arm around Edwards free one.

"Anything the matter?" I asked looking up at him.

He looked down at me and then back at Alice. "Someone's coming." He whispered.

Instantly I knew he was referring to a vampire, and the look on his face gave away that they weren't vegetarians.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" I asked.

He unhooked his arm and wrapped it protectively around my waist. We started towards the school and Edward dropped me off at my first period, French.

Before I entered my class he took my lips in his and whispered into my ear after we parted, "_We_ are going to look out for them, while _you_ stay as close to one of us at all times."

I pouted and walked into the class. The bell had rung and Mrs. Yield was still outside flirting with Mr. Greene. I sighed before taking a seat next to Mike, who managed to get us seated together.

Edward didn't like it but Mike was sort of over me, which made matters a little better.

"How was your weekend, Bella?" He asked, looking at Mrs. Yield who was still clueless that the bell had rang about ten minutes ago.

"Edward and his family brought me to this wonderful beach. It was fun." I said, smiling and remembering that day. It was a nice day, minus the near death experiences I had encountered.

"That's nice, I was wondering, would you do me a huge favor after class?"

I shrugged. "What kind of favor?"

"Well, I was just thinking if you would like to help me with the new kid that'll be arriving during second period."

I thought about it for a minute, thinking about what Edward would think about me and Mike helping the new kid, who would most likely be the vampire they were talking about.

"I don't know, Mike." I said.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Can't you at least help me out with lunch? I have a meeting with Mr. Hoover after class and I think it will take a while."

"I don't know, Mike." I repeated.

"C'mon, Bella. Just for lunch, and I'll get him right after I'm done chatting with Mr. Hoover."

I sighed. "Fine, but I'm going to leave him there if you don't come and get him."

He jumped and hugged me. "Thanks, I don't know anything about him, yet. But I'll fill you in during gym."

I nodded and faked a smile. Unfourtunetly, Mike had also managed to get me in with him during gym, because he thought I would need serious help, being the clumsy person I was. Good thing Edward managed to get into that class too. That was part of the reason Mike started growing out of his crush on me, Edward threatened him at least thirty times a day and had him fall countless more.

"I'm serious, Mike. I don't want to have to be responsible for him after lunch." I said.

He was about to talk when I heard Mrs. Yield walk in and take a seat at her desk. "Pop quiz, my class."

Everyone groaned in unison.

"On numbers, and the vocabulary you got last week." She said, evily.

I rolled my eyes and took out a piece of paper. Mike followed and the class went on.

The rest of the four periods before lunch passed very slowly. I thought it would never end. I had at least one Cullen in each of those classes. Which made it just a tad bit more fun to go there in the first place.

I walked extra slow to the cafeteria, remembering I had to babysit a new student. I stood in line and jumped when Edward casually wrapped his arms around my waist. He handed me some money and walked swiftly to the table we always sat at.

"Edward!" I called.

He turned and smiled. "Just take it, Bella."

"Fine, but tomorrow's on me." I shouted as he walked away again.

I heard all their laughs as he went to sit by them.

I got a piece of pineapple upside down cake, some funyuns and the sub sandwiches that looked appetizing.

I handed the lady the money and almost dropped my plate when a tall dark haired boy stood hovering down at me.

"Hi, I'm Royce. You're Bella, right?" He said, smoothly.

I knew immediately he was the vampire Edward and Alice had been talking about. His eyes totally gave away his cover. Although he seemed dangerous he was strikingly handsome, just like all the vampires I came to encounter. He was muscular, almost as big and bulky as Emmett, his hair was the same color as Edward's, and he was just a couple of inches taller then him too. I had to admit, he was pretty good looking for a human drinking vampire.

I snapped out of my trance and shook his hand. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you, Royce."

"So, are we going to sit down or are we going to stand around here all day?"

I hated his manners already, but nodded my head. I walked slowly to the Cullen table, knowing very well that all their eye's were on me and the vampire standing next to me.

He tensed up at the sight of the table we were heading to.

"Um, Bella?" He asked.

I stopped and looked at him. "Yes?"

"You think we can sit somewhere else?" He whispered.

I followed his gaze to the table and noticed Edward giving him the most evil glare I had ever seen coming from him.

"Actually, Royce. I would like to sit with my boyfriend if you don't mind."

He glared at me and nodded. "Very well."

We continued to make our way over to the table and I took a seat next to Edward, as did Royce next to Rosalie. I could tell Emmett was completely outraged, but he stayed close to Rosalie, not taking his eyes off of him.

Everyone stared Royce down for a couple of minutes before I interveened.

"Um, guys? I don't think it's very nice to stare." I said looking at everyone except Rosalie who was fanning out the nail polish she had just put on her hands.

"Bella, this is the guy Alice saw." Edward hissed.

I nodded. "I could see that, and his name is Royce for your information."

Edward shot a glance at me that would have frightened any normal person, but of course, I wasn't normal so I just smiled at him.

"You know he's a vampire, right?" Royce said softly. His eyes glistened and I couldn't help but stare. Soon I was completely entranced by his eyes. Edward could clearly see I was being dazzled by him.

"Hey, I'm the only one aloud to do that to her, Royce." He growled.

I shook my head when his eyes went to meet Edward's.

"I'm sorry, but is 'Edwards Property' printed anywhere on Bella?" He asked.

Woops, bad answer, Royce.

Edward climbed on the table and punched Royce in the face. Emmett jumped and tried pulling him off of him. All the while, Rosalie and Alice rolling their eyes.

"Um, are we supposed to be doing something about this?" I asked, watching as Edward continued to squirm in Emmett's grasp.

Alice smiled at me and looked at Edward before answering. "I already saw this, Edward's going to calm down and Royce is going to leave. I have to warn you Bella, he's going to give you a talk about who you hang out with. Don't get mad, though. It's only for the best." She said, annoyed.

At that, she and Rosalie stood and dumped their untouched food in the trash.

Royce had made his way out of the cafeteria, food all over his face. Edward was trying to go after him but Emmett was successfully holding him back. When he finally calmed down I made my way over to him and carressed his cheek.

"Are you calm now, Edward?" I asked.

He looked at me and then at the empty doorway. "That low life, son of a,"

I gave him a kiss and I could feel him settle down more.

"I think it's time for me to leave." Emmett said, grabbing his backpack and following Jasper out of the cafeteria.

Alice was right, as soon as Emmett and Jasper left he grabbed his backpack and dragged me out of the cafeteria. We were walking to his Volvo.

"What about fifth period?" I asked, knowing very well that he was not going to let me go unless we had the talk, Alice was talking about earlier.

He pushed me in his Volvo and quickly got around to the driver's seat. He sat there for a while, looking blankly out at nothing before he turned to me and smiled a weak, fake smile.

"Bella," He started.

Wow, we're going to be in here for a long time.

"Yes?" I asked, sounding as innocent as possible.

"I don't want you seeing him, again, alright?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Edward. But I told Mike it wasn't a good idea, but he didn't listen to me, and I don't like to make people unhappy." I said.

He nodded and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "No need to apologize, I should've paid more attention to you."

I shook my head. "You give me _too _much attention." I whispered, looking at the ground.

He brought his fingers up to my chin and turned my head slowly. My eyes didn't meet his right away and I knew he was becoming impatient with me.

"Bella, I love you, you know." He said.

I nodded. "I know, I love you too."

We were about to kiss when Alice came running up to the Volvo, pounding on Edward's window. His face grew angry as Alice shattered the glass. I screamed as she did so and covered my eyes.

"Damnit, Alice. You're going to pay," He stopped and stared at her for a while before looking in the back of him.

"Now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Let's go home, we have to warn Carlisle." He stated.

She nodded again.

She ran to her car, everyone was already in. And Edward looked completely stressed and annoyed.

"Rosalie, just SHUT UP!" He shouted.

I jumped and quickly looked at my Love. He looked so beautifully broken.

"Edward," I started saying.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We are in a bit of a situation right now. You mind coming to our house for the rest of the day?" He asked, as the speed grew till it reached 120.

"Um, no I don't mind." I said, uneasily looking as the speed increased to 180.

"I'm sorry, Love. We need to get there right now. I can't slow down."

I tried to nod, but couldn't as I stared at Forks flying pass me.

* * *

_-Please Review._

_Signed,  
Nikkah_


	4. Rosalie

_A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I've had writers block, forcing me to write another story, then I had to go to an important family reunion thing somewhere without a computer. Things have been hectic like you wouldn't believe down in my end. I'll have this chapter up tonight and I will try, really try, to have at least I-2 chapters up a day, due to the fact that I don't think I'll have anymore writers blocks from now on. Cross your fingers for me. I hope you like this chapter. It goes somewhere that gets closer to the real action. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: As usual, I still don't own it; wish I did with every cell in my body. Stephenie Meyer was genius enough to come up with it before me.

* * *

_

Chapter Four: Rosalie

Bella's POV

It was very hard to sit in a room full of thinking vampires. Especially when one of them happened to be staring at you with a glare so destructive, it would wipe out an entire country; you can guess whom it was coming from.

That's why I was so happy when Carlisle happened to walk into the room at that moment. He didn't look too happy and the clothes he walked in with signaled that he had to abandon something important.

"I was in the middle of surgery, what's the big problem?" He said, crossing his arms and glaring at each and everyone of the Cullen's, purposely shifting his gaze from Edward to look at me, Bella; girl who happens to attract every sort of danger you can imagine.

Edward pushed me gently off his lap and stood next to Carlisle, whispered something, I suppose very secretive, into his ear. He looked at me and then left, with Carlisle trailing behind him.

I sighed and relaxed into the oversized couch. I scanned the floorboards before peering up from my eyelashes to see that everyone was staring contently at me, making an exception for Rosalie, who didn't change that ever so scary glare.

"Bella, don't worry about anything. We'll handle it, you'll be safe, then we'll all go back to being happy again." Alice said, encouragingly.

I nodded and tried to force a smile that I knew wouldn't come out all right.

"Bella, look. I understand how you're feeling right now. We're not putting the blame on you for any of this." Esme said.

Rosalie grunted and looked away from me to look at Emmett, who was staring blankly up at the ceiling fan.

"Rose, please have some manners." Esme said, in a motherly voice that had my insides ringing to call my own mother.

She grunted again and stood, pulling Emmett up and gliding up the stairs to their room. The door slam made me jump and made everyone else look skeptically at me.

"I'm sorry, you guys. I didn't mean to bring this burden onto you all again. I really am sorry." I whispered, sinking farther into the couch.

Edward walked in then and sat down on the couch, pulling me lovingly into his lap.

"Bella, this would have happened with or without the scene with Royce today. So stop beating yourself up about this." He cooed softly into my frizzy hair.

"I'm still sorry, though." I mumbled.

He pried himself off of me and looked straight into my watery eyes. Grabbing my face into his cold hands he kissed my forehead. "I love you with everything I am. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you, crave you, long for you. Don't be sorry Love. No one is to blame, but us."

I was about to protest when he put his finger to me mouth. I closed it and continued to look into those beautiful topaz eyes that I happen to fall in love with more and more.

"The fact that we are vampires draws others to us. Even without you in the picture, which I have a hard time picturing, they would have came and they would have done the same."

I nodded my mouth open and my eyes completely fixated on those perfect circles on his perfect face, which happens to be on a perfect body.

"Edward, that's not fair. Dazzling Bella for your enjoyment." Alice whined from beside me.

I shook my head and looked at Alice, and then at everyone else who happened to be in the room at that moment.

"So what are we to do about this, situation?" Carlisle said, emphasizing the last word.

Edward pulled me into his lap again and stared up at Carlisle, who was hovering over Esme, who was sitting next to Jasper, who was underneath Alice, who was sitting next to Rosalie, who was on top of Emmett before they left. (A/N: Sorry, I just really like to do that.)

"Carlisle, we can't take any chances with them. Their coven is strong, much stronger then ours in so many ways then just numbers. We can't just sit around and wait for them to do the unthinkable." Alice said, tightening her grip around Jasper's neck.

"I understand, completely. But with Bella in the picture how can we be sure she is safe, while fighting off these, creatures?" He stopped to look at me, pure worry in his eyes, that filled me with such grief that I couldn't help but look away from him.

Edward saw my pain and pulled me closer into his chest.

"Creatures?" I managed to get out, while practically being suffocated by Edward's intoxicating scent.

"We're not up against just vampires, Bella." Jasper whispered, as if someone was listening in on our conversation.

"Shut up, Jazz." Alice said, nudging him in the side, hard enough for no one, but me, to notice, but hard enough to make him wince with pain.

"No, Bella needs to know everything about what we're going up with here. No details can be left out this time." Carlisle insisted.

I looked at Edward, who was looking up at Carlisle like he wanted to strangle him.

"Bella does not need to know anything, Carlisle. Do you want her to have nightmares for the rest of her days?" Esme asked, shooting a loving glance my way.

"I agree with Esme, Carlisle. As much as I hate keeping things from her, this has got to be kept secret until the time is right and she's safe." Edward said.

He nodded in defeat and looked over at Alice. "Do you know how many and when?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know when, I'm sorry. But I'm pretty sure that there are at least eight maximum."

I was quite shocked with the number of 'things' she mentioned would be coming. There were seven Cullen's—well six--who were willing to risk anything to save the life they have made here. Eight didn't seem like a number to be bothered by.

"Um, I have a question, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but, um, eight doesn't seem like a number that would bother me. Should I be wrong?"

Everyone looked at me for a moment before Edward pulled me from his chest to look at me.

"Love, the creatures that Alice has seen aren't, how can I put this, easy to destroy. They aren't vampires, but they are lethal in every way possible." He said, frowning the last part.

I nodded, semi knowing what he was talking about.

"It would be easier if you just explained—"

Edward stood and walked up to Carlisle.

"She will not need to know anything until the time is right, Carlisle. Please trust my judgement about this. I don't want to frighten her anymore than she is now."

I sighed, knowing that I might as well give up hiding the fact that I am scared out of my wits about the whole thing.

"Alright, Edward. But if the situation calls for her to know the truth I will have to grow to different measures into telling her about them."

Edward nodded and turned to walk toward the couch again.

He stopped half way when my stomach made the most awful noise that comes from a starving stomach.

I blushed sheepishly and looked down at the floorboards again.

Chuckles filled the room that made me blush even more.

"Edward, why don't you bring Bella home and we'll talk about this further into detail when you come back." Esme suggested.

"I think that'll be best, are you ready Bella?"

I nodded.

The drive home was quiet and peaceful, if you asked me. Edward held my hand in his lap and he drove fast like always. But the tension between us from the situation was so unbearable I couldn't help but look sickly out the window at the flying blurs that were houses at a normal driving speed.

For once in a very long time, I noticed when we had reached my plain old house. The lights were still on; hinting that Charlie was still up and probably waiting for me.

I slid out of the car easily, with help from Edward's manners and gentleman like ways.

"I'll come tonight, don't wait up for me. I think we'll have an interesting day tomorrow." He said, grinning a grin that mentioned that he was ready for Royce and anyone willing to get in between him and me.

"I'll try." I said, blushing.

"I love you." He said, while pushing me towards the door. I turned as we reached my doorstep and took his lips briefly into mines.

"I love you too, but more." I said.

He laughed and opened the door for me. "Goodnight, Sir." He yelled while I walked in, slowly embracing every moment with him.

Charlie waved from the couch in front of the television giving me a sign that there was a big game on, making it easier to get around him.

"Hey Bells?" He called as I walked up the stairs to my room.

"Yeah, Dad."

He turned to look at me, forcing his eyes off the glowing square that was our TV.

"I'll be going on some business trip, I think tomorrow. This precinct is famous for it's ability to let me know about these things ahead of time." He said sarcastically.

I laughed and nodded.

"Would you like to tag along?" He asked.

I thought about it for a minute, knowing full well that my answer would most likely be no, due to the fact that leaving Edward would cause serious injury to my heart.

"You mind if I skip this one and catch the next one with you?" I asked.

He nodded in agreement and turned to the television.

"I'll have someone come up in the mornings and at nights to check up on you." He yelled, while I climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

"Alright. Goodnight, Dad." I yelled back.

"Nighty-night."

That night turned out to be a bust on my sleeping behalf. I rolled so much that I ended up pulling the sheets out from under me. Edward still hadn't come and it was nearly three o'clock in the morning. I managed to slip in ten minutes around midnight but woke when I didn't hear his voice, or smell him near me, or be able tohold him in my arms.

"This is ridiculous." I said to myself, while pushing off the blankets and climbing out of bed.

I grabbed my bag of toiletries once more and decided to take a bath, again, for the third time tonight. It was weird of me to do so, but showering always had a way of calming my nerves, relieving all stress, getting rid of aches, pains, frustrations, everything.

As the heat from the shower stung my body, my hair clinging tightly to my back I hummed the song Edward made for me, hoping it would work this time around. It didn't, but helped me get through the shower quicker.

I stepped out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed as I did two hours ago, when I showered then. My hair was dripping wet and the water dripped on our ugly floor as I tiptoed back to my bedroom.

I closed the door softly behind me and walked over to my dresser to set my bag of toiletries atop.

I heard a soft rustle near my bed and screamed when I turned around to find a slick figure standing beyond me, up against the wall in some sort of shadow like way.

Charlie came running in, once more with a gun in hand and yelling soft nothings while he made his way through my room.

"Bella, you need to stop doing that. It's three-thirty in the morning. GO. TO. SLEEP." He demanded, while he closed the door behind him.

"Rosalie, what are you doing here?" I asked, pulling on my bathrobe and sitting down on my bed beside her.

She looked like a wreck and had me a bit worried. She might not like me, but she was still Edward's sister and she meant as much to me as Alice did, just a tad bit less, though.

"Bella." She whispered, as if she was crying.

"What is it, Rosalie? Is it Edward? Emmett? What's going on?" I asked, desperation dripping from my every word.

"Their gone." She whispered again. "All of them, gone."

I didn't know what to do at first, scream at the thought of Edward being kidnapped or angry at the fact that someone had kidnapped him.

"Edward?" I asked.

She looked up at me and nodded.

"Everyone?" I whispered softer then her.

"Everyone." She repeated.

I shook my head and stood. "No, this can't be happening. What are we supposed to do? How do we get them back? Where are they? Oh no, Edward." I cried, falling to the ground my head in my hands, tears streaming down my face and onto my floor.

"Bella." Rosalie said in a voice that I didn't know was possible to come out of her mouth.

I looked up at her. She grabbed my face in her hands and lifted me from the ground. I stood on demand and took a seat next to her.

"Look, I know what you're thinking. Could you imagine how I feel about all this, one minute I'm off hunting the next everyone vanishes without any say as to where they are except some stupid note." She said, standing and pacing in the front of me.

"A note?" I asked.

She nodded and handed me a folded envelope from her pajama pants pocket. "I went out when we had our little um, thing, earlier tonight and when I came back everyone was gone and the house was a complete wreck. I don't know how I didn't hear any of the commotion, I wasn't even twenty miles out into the forest." She said, shaking her head.

I opened the envelope and read through the letter.

_Prepare for the worst._

_-Royce_

I wanted to tear him limb from vampire limb. How dare he make a scene with Edward then kidnap him and his entire god-like family? I wanted nothing more then to find that bastard and kill him.

I stood and walked over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black sweats that Alice had bought me and threw it on the bed. Rosalie looked at me skeptically then grinned.

"I'm sorry, Bella for everything I've ever done to you. Let's kick some creature ass and get the love of our lives back." She said with such oomph, it had me more pumped then before.

"No need to apologize. I'm ready when you are, sister." I said, while throwing on the black tank top and black sweat pants that hugged at my bottom like some kind of Beyonce music video extra.

"I like that." Rosalie said, while slipping into the matching navy blue pair beside me.

I smiled and ran over to my door, I poked my head through to find that Charlie had finally gone to sleep and I was safe to sneak out for the night. If anything Rosalie and I would have to come back so I wouldn't have to explain to Charlie about everything that was happening with Edward and his family.

"Let's save Edward—and Emmett—and kick some Royce butt." I said, sliding down the rain gutter near my window as Rosalie jumped off, landing smugly on her feet.

"Forget Royce, I want to kill the bastard who raided my closet." Rosalie spat as we ran to her convertible and drove off into the night.

* * *

_-Please Review, I know you want to._

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	5. Things or The Movies

_Disclaimer: Not mines, not yours, not ours. Stephenie Meyer owns it and forever will till the day I die.

* * *

_

Chapter Five: Things or The Movies

Bella's POV

"Rosalie, do you know where you're going?" I asked as she sped through sleeping Forks.

She turned her head slightly and gave me a weak smile. "We need to get some supplies from the house before we can get them back, Bella. Did you think we can take them on with just our bare hands… er… my bare hands?"

I shrugged. "I thought that was the plan."

She shook her head and continued driving.

When we reached the opening into the driveway of their home I couldn't help but notice that she was going somewhere I hadn't been before, the back of their house. She sped through the front lawn and drifted (A/N: blame the movie) partially to the side stopping directly in the back of their huge mansion, next to a small tool shed that I didn't know existed until now.

"C'mon, follow me." She said, while hopping over the door and running towards the opening of the shed.

"Coming." I said, while shutting the door and briskly walking over to where she was.

The door was busted, signally that they had obviously raided this too along with the house… and Rosalie's closet.

"Um, Rose?" I asked, following her into the dark shed.

She shut the door behind me and continued walking till we were on the opposite side of the shed, facing a plain wood wall with ugly tools hanging from an ugly tool holder. It didn't look like something that would belong to the Cullen's, but I brushed it off and waited for Rosalie to do something.

"Stand back." She demanded.

I obeyed and took a couple of steps back, bumping into a sawing table and nearly colliding with a hanging sledge hammer.

I watched as Rosalie waved her palm over a small section of the wood. I thought she had either gone mad or was swooshing a bug out from the front of her. My eyes nearly bugged out of my head when I saw what happened next.

Green lights began to flash from the piece of wood she had waved her hand in front of. Then all too soon, a silver typing pad appeared from it with a little screen poking out from above it. This was too cool to be true.

"That is so awesome." I said, walking over to her and examing the mini computer in front of me.

She nodded and gave me another weak smile. "For security reasons, I need you to stand where you were. This won't work with someone other then another Cullen standing within two feet from me."

"Oh, sorry."

I stepped back and watched as her fingers became blurs on the computer keyboard. Lights began to flash again but this time from a different section of wood. I watched as that chunk of wood flipped and revealed five very huge, probably heavy, silver and blue guns. I wasn't sure what to do as first but the beauty of them edged me on into taking them, holding them against my chest. Shooting Royce with it. I wanted it.

"No, Bella. Don't touch it yet. I need to enter a code to detach them from there holder. It'll release if you touch them."

I blushed with embarrassment with the need to have them and stepped back. "Oh, sorry."

She laughed. "Don't worry, the first time I found out about this place, I had it blown up. No questions, please."

I laughed along with her. "I wasn't going to ask."

She continued to type on the small keyboard and I continued to see woods flip to reveal guns of many shapes and sizes. The last piece of wood that I saw flipped revealed something that I thought wasn't needed in our situation, especially since Edward pretty much cleared up all the vampire myths with me.

"What do we need that for?" I asked, stepping closer as Rosalie pushed the mini computer back into the wood.

She walked over to me and pushed me aside to get the gun that was below me. "That," She started. "Is for them."

I nodded and grabbed the matching gun and placed it on the table Rosalie was piling them on.

We managed to take only about a third of the guns and equipment from the storage room. Rosalie thought we should have brought all of them, but I insisted we travel light, just in case we needed to run or something. She agreed with me, for the first time ever, she agreed with me.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning, meaning that Charlie was either still sleeping or just getting up for work. He planned on leaving today, which was good on our case since me and Rosalie needed to save her family, our family.

"Hey, Dad." I said, walking down the stairs.

He was surprised to see me at first but his face relaxed and he continued on with what ever he was doing.

"So, when are you leaving?" I asked, trying hard not to show him that I was trying to rush him out of the house so we could go.

"In about five minutes. I need to check myself in. The precinct was nice enough to let me do everything on my own." He said dryly. Only then did I notice that he really didn't like them as much as I thought he did.

"Oh, I see. You mind if I sleep over Alice's house tomorrow? She and I are thinking about going shopping out in Seattle."

He scanned my face for a moment and smiled. "That's fine."

He walked around me and kissed my forehead. "I have to get going. I left some money for you in the freezer. Don't spend it all at once. I'll call you when I reach." He said, while walking to the door.

"Okay Dad, um, where exactly are you going?" I yelled as he shut the door behind him.

He poked his head back in and smiled. "Europe."

I nearly fell out of my chair as he said this. Europe? Was he kidding me?

"Oh, well have fun." I said, trying not to sound sad in any way possible.

"I will, Love you!" He yelled while running to his car.

"Uh-huh." I said dryly.

"Europe?" I asked myself while running up the stairs to my room. Rosalie was waiting for me on my bed a small frown on her beautiful face.

I went to my closet and got out a pair of white sweats this time. Similar to what I had worn that night. Rosalie had changed into a light pink one. I didn't know why sweats was a good clothing item to wear but it looked nice on both of us, I had to admit, and jeans with regular T-shirts wasn't something I saw us in while saving our lover boys. Sweats seemed like something the Charlie's Angels would wear while in a situation like ours.

"C'mon Bella, we need to get going." She pushed while I stared out into no where.

"Oh, what? Sorry, right. Let's get going."

I grabbed my backpack and headed down the stairs to meet Rosalie, who was probably already in her car. I quickly grabbed an apple, a request Rosalie made while driving here. I opened the door and nearly fell over when a big bulky man around the age of twenty stood in front of me, hands over his chest, gun to the side of him.

"Hello, Bella." He said in a voice that sent shivers down my spine.

I noticed immediately that he wasn't a vampire, thank goodness. But he was big enough and handsome enough to be pulled off as one.

"Hello?" I said, looking him over.

He had long brownish-red hair. His eyes were a crystal blue color that reminded me of the ocean. His lips were parted and he looked almost as big as Emmett.

"I'm Johnathon." He said, sticking his hand out.

I grabbed it and shut the door closed behind me. Rosalie was waving her hands in the air for me to hurry, but this big guy was standing in my way.

"I'm sorry, Johnathon. But I need to get going, do you mind?" I asked, pushing him to the side. I tried to say it nicely but it ended up coming out in an irritated manner, forcing me to turn around and make amends with him about that.

"Don't worry, I'll come back for dinner. You're Dad sent me, remember?"

I shook my head with remeberance and waved at him. He had a smug look on his face that made me want to rip him to shreds, I didn't even know him.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked as she drove away.

I stared back at Johnathon, who was staring straight at me as I did.

"My Dad sent a body guard of his over to check up on me while he's away."

She nodded. "Well, I may have a hunch on where they are." She began to yell as she sped up, making the wind scream through her convertible.

"That's great! Where?" I yelled back.

"Somewhere out in Port Angeles. They like to live in dark alley ways, places where humans like yourself don't go to poke around, somewhere scary like the movies."

I swallowed hard and looked back at the guns in her back seat, trying to remember that we have weapons this time and we would most likely beat eight of these creatures.

I gulped when I remembered how many we were up against. This time eight was a big number that I knew we wouldn't be able to handle on our own.

She sped through the streets of Port Angeles and ended up taking many back roads, I started to remember from the last time I've been here. I must have ran through at least one of these dark alleys, I couldn't remember, they all looked the same.

Rosalie stopped abruptly in front of a tall dark building that was shielded from any sun that would happen to peak through the already cloudy sky. It gave me the willy's.

"I can smell Emmett, he's still wearing the perfume I sprayed on him before I left to go hunting."

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"No questions." She whispered as we rounded the front of the building to go into a back exit, that she was sure would be there.

"I wasn't going to ask." I whispered back.

We climbed silently up three steps leading to a fire exit door. She picked the lock with instruments I only saw in movies.

"Good, there isn't an alarm system in here." She mumbled as she opened the door.

I had to admit I was very scared at this point. I didn't want to go any further. But I came to thinking that if Edward can save my life every moment of my dangerous life, I can save his. I wanted to save his, I needed to save his.

"C'mon, Bella." She whispered.

I forced a nod and followed her deeper into the dark building. It reminded me of a horror film that had gone bad. The stench in there was so bad, I thought I was going to end up puking. Thankfully it was only in the beginning of the building. It faded into an old earthy smell, which wasn't so bad.

"I can smell Emmett, there." She said, pointing to a door in front of her.

"Let's go." I whispered.

I followed her, and twisted my hand around the gun I held in my hand. I was frightened that I was going to freeze up and end up killing myself in the process of someone who was trying to kill me.

Rosalie reached for the door and opened it slowly. She tilted her head inwards, slightly and then motioned for me to come in behind her. I obeyed and closed the door softly behind me.

The stairwell we ended up at seemed like it was going to break if we even set foot on it, so we decided to take the walk way down. It leaded to another door that Rosalie said she smelled Emmett in. At this point I was so scared I couldn't stop shaking my hands and my legs felt as if they were going to buckle at any minute.

"Bella, watch out!" Rosalie yelled from behind me.

I turned and saw the most hideous creature known to exist in my mind. Its eyes were blood red. Fur over took most of its body and those teeth were so sharp and out there I thought I was going to faint. The only thing I could do was scream, so I let out a big one.

"Run!" Rosalie demanded.

I turned to face her and continued to scream. A loud howl escaped the 'things' lips making me scream louder, this time Rosalie joined me, which surprised me more then my scream did.

She tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. She hit against it, it didn't budge. She pounded it with her fists, it made dents but didn't move.

"Bella, shoot at it or something." She said, while trying to knock the door down.

I tried to but my hands were shaking uncontrollably and my screams were so loud it echoed off the high ceilings and the old staircase. It was so loud I couldn't even hear Rosalie anymore.

The thing moved closer. I tried to compose myself long enough for me to shoot at it. I focused on the trigger for a while before actually pulling it. When I did I flew back a couple of feet and watcched as the 'thing' fell back with a yelp. I looked up at Rosalie, who was still trying to get the door open.

"Rosalie, it's moving, what do we do?" I asked, so scared, I was afraid I might pee my pants.

"I have an idea, their stronger then us, maybe it can knock it down for us or something."

I gave her a questioning look and then looked back at the thing that still wiggled on the cold ground.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I really don't want to be in the same room as him any longer. Just tell me what to do. Do you swear that Emmett is behind this door?" I asked.

She looked me then at the thing now getting up from the ground.

"Didn't you hear Edward?" She asked.

I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Bella, just stand there for a moment, wave your hands in the air or something. Tease it until it starts for you, then move out of the way."

"You want me to what?"

"Don't you watch television? Just move right before it hits you and it'll knock the door down."

"But what are we going to do after that?"

She sighed. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll think of something, I can hear all of them up there right now, they know we're here, and they want you, us, to die."

"Okay, fine."

I stood in front of the door and waved my hands in the air. I screamed, I shouted, hell, I jumped up and down. I got its attention and like Rosalie predicted it came for me. I screamed louder and moved just before it hit me. It slammed into the door, knocking it to little bits.

"Bella!" Edward yelled from inside the room.

I looked around to find all the Cullen's tied to individual posts. They had big chains used to hold them to it, which looked hard to get out of.

A wrath like I've never heard before leftEdward'slips, making me jump, only to be dragged into a tight embrace by Royce.

* * *

_Sorry but I was watching movies while writing this, thus the reason why I have so many parts that you see in many movies, in here. I know, it's a very junk chapter. I didn't like it much. I hope you found it good, though._

_For the guns: think about the guns in Underworld. There are going to be a lot of similarities in this FanFic... BIG HINT!_

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	6. Royce

_A/N: I'm sorry that my updates are coming in slower then most of you expected. It will be slow like this just until summer is over. I've been out of the house, making it impossible for me to write. I'm sorry again. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

_

Chapter Six: Royce

Bella's POV

Before I collapsed I heard Edward's loud roar. I can distinguish it from any other noise, just because his is the most menacing and is noticeably louder then any of the vampires I came to encounter.

I opened my eyes groggily and immediately knew something had gone wrong in our not-so-planned-out plan. I scanned through the small room I was stuffed in. I was so disgusted that I couldn't bare to lay on the small mat I had been on.

I shook my head for a second just to clear the cloud of white that happened to blur my vision. When I could see straight I stood and walked around the small claustrophobic place.

On the north wall was a small window no bigger then my head. The floor was wet and slippery and the ceiling was high with long pieces of rope hanging from it. In the corner, where I had been earlier, was a small straw filled mat. The smell was horrible; like spoiled milk poured out onto the floor and left in the burning hot sun to boil making the stench more horrible.

Someone stirred in the opposite corner of where I was standing. I flinched and stepped back a couple of inches. I was up against the wall when someone, about my age, started out from the darkness of the corner they had been in.

"Who's there? Show yourself, I'm not afraid of you." I stammered.

I mentally kicked myself for being me, once again, for about the millionth time this week.

"I will not harm you, I, like yourself, am hostage too, you see."

It was a boy, with a mushroom haircut. It was very hard to tell what color his eyes were. The bruises planted along the side of his face were hard to look away from. I felt so sorry for him. But I continued to stare at the stranger standing in front of me.

What if he was with them? What if this was some sort of trap?

"Why are you in here?" I asked, managing to not stammer as much.

He slowly started towards me and sat down on the straw mat at my feet. I stepped to the side a bit and fixated all my attention on him. If he were to pounce, I would be ready.

"My mother and father are leaders of this, coven, as you would call it."

"Your parents are the leaders for the people who kidnapped my boyfriend?" I screamed. All the anger inside me boiled, sizzling away all signs of my previous fear.

He flinched, which surprised me, just like a lot of other things did today.

"You don't understand." He sighed.

He put his face into his hands and sobbed softly to himself. I stood my ground, knowing very well that he was still a stranger, and no matter how pitiful he looked, he could still be dangerous.

"Why don't you help me to." I said quietly.

He looked up at me and frowned. "Your small brain couldn't even comprehend anything I would tell you. All you need to know is that your boyfriend is either doomed to a life of this." He said, wailing his hands up in the air. "Or his death is soon to come, don't bother looking for him, don't bother saving him, don't bother caring about him anymore. His life is over, and yours will be if you continue to act like the hero."

The fear in me had completely dissolved by now and all that was left was the hope in being with Edward again, and anger that wanted nothing more then to kill anyone standing in the way of the hope I had left for finding him.

I ran over to him and pushed him to the ground. He curled up into a little ball and sobbed.

I stepped back and looked him over. What had they done to him?

"Firstly, Don't ever tell me to forget about Edward."

He looked up at me and wiped his eyes.

"Secondly, I can be the hero if I wanted to be, and I will."

He nodded. I knew I was getting through to him.

"But you don't understand… your human. Not even vampires can go up against my parents or any of _them_ for that matter."

He stood and walked over to where I stood, planted against a cold, wet brick wall.

"I will save him, and you or anyone else can't tell me other wise. Now tell me how to get out of here so I can save the love of my life." I demanded pounding the wooden door that I hadn't realized was their till then.

"The love of your life?" He asked, stepping towards the door and putting his ear up against it.

I cocked my head to the side and watched as he wiggled the door handle for a bit. A loud howl like scream erupted from behind the door and I stepped back with the fear that had entered my system once more.

"Yes, the love of my life. Who the hell was that?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "That, is the way for you to get out."

"Isn't there another way?"

He shook his head.

"Don't worry, that's just Jordan, he's one of the good guys, as you would like to put it. He'll get you as far as his power allows him to take you. Just make sure you don't look at the scar on his arm, he gets real ticked off when people stare at it."

I nodded and gulped at the same time.

He laughed. "I'm telling you, Jordan will help you as much as his power allows him to."

I crossed my arms and stood next to the wooden door. "Okay, let me get this straight, you want me, a stranger who happens to be someone that wants everyone, including your parents, dead, to go with someone who, by the sound of them might look as if they'll eat me alive?"

He stepped in front of me. "Bella, just listen to me. I understand that you're angry with my parents and I can see why you want this coven killed, but don't you think in order to be the hero you must take risks like this one? I may not know this boyfriend of yours, but from the light that is sparkling out from your body, you look like the kind of person who asks for trouble. Has your boyfriend done something that would risk his life to save yours?"

I nodded in defeat and looked back at the door.

He was right, but the fact that he knew my name was enough for me to get out of that room.

Wouldn't you be scared if a complete stranger knew your name? Stalker.

I walked out of the room, when mister knows-your-name-when-you-don't-know-him, got Jordan to open it up.

It turns out that Jordan wasn't as big as I thought he would be. In fact he looked relatively similar to the guy that was sent by Charlie to watch over me while he was away on his trip.

"Don't go into open corridors." Jordan huffed as we climbed the stairs to a room he claimed was where they had put my guns and gear I had been wearing before I got knocked out by…

"Royce!" I screamed when we reached the top.

I was about to run but Jordan held me back.

"You betrayed me, you asshole." I screamed. This anger, this furious-ness that was buried deep down inside me surfaced then, just when I needed it most.

"No, Bella. Calm down. You must be silent." He whispered.

I stopped squirming and looked up at the man who supposedly kidnapped Edward and set a scene with him yesterday.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, looking around to notice that several men were standing side by side behind him.

"Geri, let her down." Royce said, stepping forward.

I looked up at Jordan.. err… Geri and dropped my mouth at the name change.

"Geri?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, ma'am. But Daemon said to just go along with it. I can't disobey my master."

"Daemon?" I sighed.

"Daemon is my brother, yes." Royce said, taking out a ring of keys from his pants pocket. He reached for the door and opened it up with ease after twisting the key in place.

I walked in after him and sat where he motioned for me to sit.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. Your brother is Daemon, the boy down in the stuffy cellar?"

Royce nodded and took a seat on a barstool opposite me.

"So that means your parents or the leaders to this coven?" I asked, a bit a fear starting to push its way through the anger still inside my body.

"Yes they are my parents." He said with a weak smile.

"Then that means…"

I jumped and ran for the door. I screamed and pounded on the hard chest that stood in front of me. I looked up to find Jordan… ergh… Geri standing in front of me.

"Edward! Rosalie! Someone! Help me!" I screamed, trying desperately to get around the man in front of me.

A warm grasp was around my wrist after I officially gave up.

Royce pulled me to the seat I was seated at and knelt down in front of me.

"Bella, if you stay put for more then a few seconds I will explain everything to you." He said into my eyes.

Great, that was all I needed a vampire dazzling thug who took my Edward and was now holding me hostage in a storage room the size of my bedroom.

"I will start from the beginning, so you don't get confused." He started.

I nodded, looking at the door and then at Geri who was shaking his head.

"My parents are an evolved form of werewolves."

I shot my head up and looked up at him. Evolved form? What the heck did that mean?

"What?" I asked.

He grinned and leaned against the counter behind him.

"My grandfather, Thomas was a werewolf scientist, you see. He wanted to make himself stronger, tougher, bigger, better than any werewolf. He wanted nothing more then to be the best."

I stored whatever information he had given then and continued to listen in on his family history.

"He made a special serum that he said was meant for immortality for their kind. They are not immortal, you see."

I nodded.

"He drank the serum, thinking he would be immortal. He claimed it would sink in after a couple of days. And in those couple of days he and my grandmother, Emma conceived my father, Dominic."

I shifted my gaze from Royce to the stack of weapons held in the corner of the room.

"My grandfather was not made immortal and ended up killing himself in the attempt to see if the serum had worked. My father was born a werewolf, which surprised my grandmother, who was also a werewolf."

I began to doze out of his little monologue. I guess he noticed because he began to laugh.

"Am I boring you, human?" He asked.

I shot my attention to him and grinned.

"Just a tad, but please continue. I would love to hear more about the life of my captor."

His smile faded and turned into a crossover between a frown and pout.

"So as to not bore the human anymore, I will skip to the interesting part."

"That would be great." I said, emphasizing the last part.

"My father was very different in many ways other then being born one. He had the ability to withstand a crack of a whip. He was strong, fearless and cared for nothing more then himself."

"Not even a vampire can destroy them." I whispered.

He nodded.

"When he met my mother everything changed. She was a new mother. And my father fell in love with her the first time he saw her. She was at the store buying some things for the baby, I suppose, when he met her, changed her, and later on married her."

I winced. "He changed her the first time he saw her?"

"Yes, he did."

"Okay, continue."

"My father guessed that his abilities were passed down to my mother when she was changed. Like my father, she was practically indestructible."

"Where do you and your brother and the whole war against vampires thing come in?" I asked, rather rudely.

"We are not at war against all vampires." He said, frowning.

"Then why would you come after the Cullen's like you did?" I asked.

He sighed and looked at Geri, who was staring blankly out at nothing.

"Bella, do you not see that I am vampire?" He asked.

"Yes, I can see that you are… wait a minute. If you're a vampire and your parents are werewolves, what the hell is going on? I thought I was confused before, but now, now I'm just clueless."

He grinned. "The baby was me, of course you knew that."

I nodded, lying.

"I was attacked by a vampire, sucked almost dry and left to die in a forest just outside Alaska. Daemon and me were out hunting that day when all of this happened. We had gotten separated, and he didn't see my attacker. After my transformation the gift I was presented gave me the power to hunt the monster down and kill him. My parents love me very much, and are only in this for my sake."

I stood and looked at the monster in front of me.

"Who was the vampire who attacked you?"

He didn't answer.

"Royce, who was the vampire who attacked you?"

Still no answer.

I went up to him and stared him down.

"Damn it Royce, tell me who did it!" I screamed.

He stood and hovered over me for a minute before answering.

"Him." He said pointing to the now open doorway.

* * *

_Aha! I'm so evil. I'll get to why Geri looked like Johnathon and some other stuff that I think needs to be cleared up in the near future. Oh and I change my mind about the Underworld crossover that I said would give you big hints. I had another chapter six that just didn't suit me well. Sorry if I got your hopes up. I'll let you know if I change my mind, though. Oh and it's like 4:30 in the morning, so if your wondering why this chapter SUCKS, just blame the clock. Haha. Just kidding._

_-Please Review._

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	7. Untitled

_A/N: I'm just going to apologize right now for my previous chapter. I really don't like it, and am still contemplating wether or not to change it. It's confusing and doesn't suit me at all well. You be the judge, I can change it if you want, or I can leave it at it's werid state. It would be a waste of time to go and fix it but I just honestly think it's a bad chapter. Let me know, please!_

_A/N #2: Please don't get mad at all my typo's. My window's word processor doesn't fix all my grammar and spelling like it's supposed to. And i'm looking into it right now. But this chapter was written with a pretty crappy spell check, so bare with me here._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, wish I did; like everyone else.

* * *

_

Chapter Seven: Untitled

Bella's POV

My mouth nearly fell to the ground at the site of the person standing in the doorway.

"Wait, you have him mistaken for someone else. He can't be your attacker."

Royce looked down at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"He is right, Bella." Carlisle stated.

The shock never left my body. Carlisle couldn't have slipped like that. He was the most devoted animal drinker, the oldest, the wisest. He couldn't have drunk from a human.

Royce rounded me and tilted his head in Carlisle's direction.

"No, this is a mistake. A big mistake, you have him mistaken for someone else, Royce. It's Carlisle we're talking about here." I said, trying to comprehend what was going on.

One of the men who were standing next to Royce started for Carlisle.

I stepped in front of him, still shocked but a little angry also.

"Stop, don't take another step." I demanded.

The vampire stopped and grinned evilly at me. He sent a rush of pure fear through my body that had me shivering.

"Bella, this was meant to catch up with me sooner or later, let them be. I must get my punishment for my wrong doings." Carlisle said, while starting towards Royce.

"He must die for leaving me to die." Royce spat, walking over to Carlisle.

"You can't beat him, Royce." I stammered, trying to keep Carlisle alive.

"I don't plan on being the one to beat him." He said.

I wasn't ready for the pack of werewolves that appeared from the darkness. I wasn't ready for their size, I wasn't ready for their looks, and I wasn't ready for them.

They made a small circle around Carlisle who didn't look the least bit scared.

The image of Carlisle feeding off of a human was too much for me. It was Carlisle we were talking about here, the doctor, the miracle worker, the nicest person-vampire to walk this damned earth. Not Carlisle.

"We all slip sometimes, Bella." He whispered before he was carried off to an unknown destination.

I tried to run after him but Geri stopped me.

Royce started towards me and placed his hand lightly on my cheek.

"You are beautiful, Bella. I will take care of you, see to your every desire." He said, lowering his head to the crook in my neck.

Only Edward was aloud to do that, only Edward was aloud to touch me. Only Edward was aloud to see to my every desire.

My instincts told me to do the unthinkable. So I kicked him in the one place I would think would also hurt a vampire as much as it would hurt any other person.

Unfortunately my attempt only made him flinch, and the anger inside him bubble.

"Whoops." I managed to get out before he wrapped his hands around my throat.

Geri stepped back and watched as Royce began to strangle me.

"I get what I want, you understand Bella?" He asked, as I squirmed at least three feet off the ground.

I could feel my face begin to turn purple. Everything around me was beginning to spin. Royce was no longer a visible being.

"I get what I need and if I can't have you, why should I give you to someone else?" He asked.

_The blood_.

I was drowning again. I would not go down like this; I will not buckle the first time someone happens to be killing me, well second. I will save Edward and Carlisle and have Royce killed!

I reached in the back of my pants pocket and pulled out the miniature gun Rosalie had tucked away while I was looking at the glorious guns.

In one swift move I pulled it out and shot him in the neck.

I dropped to the ground and watched as Royce started to spas out.

Rosalie mentioned it wouldn't kill a vampire but it would, momentarily, leave them incapable to do anything for at least five minutes.

"Geri, I have one more bullet left in this thing and if you don't let me go, I will use it." I yelled, pointing the undersized gun in his face.

He put his hands up in the air and stepped to the side.

I walked down the flight of stairs and bumped into Alice on the way down.

"Oh, Bella! You're safe. We were so worried about you. Where are you going?" She asked as I continued to run down the stairs.

"Why didn't you all tell me that this was about Carlisle?" I yelled as we both ran down the stairs.

I didn't bother looking at her but I could feel she was uncomfortable.

"It was for your own good. We didn't want you to know, just because Edward didn't want to frighten you about anything."

I nodded and stopped in front of the familiar door I had escaped from.

"They kept me in here." I whispered, touching the wooden door.

Alice winced. "Carlisle is in there." She said.

I shot a look at her. "They're going to kill him, we need to get him out."

Alice shook her head. "He said to leave him to them. What he did has been eating at his insides forever. All he wants is to have the consequences laid out for him. He doesn't want to be rescued. It was his orders, Bella."

It was my turn to shake head.

"Alice, what are you thinking? It's Carlisle. The guy who has saved you, given you shelters. Why would you let off so easily? You are not the Alice I grew to love, where is she?" I asked.

A smile appeared on her lips. "I saw it differently any ways. Let's save Carlisle and get out of here."

I looked at her and nodded. Just then Emmett and Rosalie came running towards us.

"Bella, I'm glad you're okay. They're after us, what are you just standing here for?" Rosalie said, all a bit too fast for me to fit into my brain.

"We need to save Carlisle." I stated in a matter-a-fact sort of way.

"But he said," Emmett started saying.

Rosalie interrupted him with a big grin on her face. "I knew this wasn't the right plan. C'mon, Emmett. Open the door."

A small grin appeared on his lips and in one swift move had the door on the ground, with Carlisle creeping out from the small dungeon.

"I told you to," He started to say.

His gaze went from each of us and landed lastly on me.

"Let's go." He finished; running in the direction Rosalie and Emmett had came from.

"Do you know what you're doing, Carlisle?" Emmett asked as we crept through a small hallway.

"Not exactly but I plan on settling this once and for all."

We followed Carlisle through little hallways and rooms that had me spinning from the horrible smells.

We stopped in front of a small opening in a wall that looked like someone had busted through. I looked skeptically at Alice and she smiled.

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll get through this, just like I told you." She winked and looked at Carlisle who was scanning the room.

"Where's Edward and Esme?" I asked no one in particular.

"We all split up. Jasper and me got separated when they started for us. I hadn't seen him since we escaped. Edward had gone with Esme to look for you after Royce took you."

Reality struck me. "Royce."

"No need to fret about him, Bella. He's always been about talk, he never actually followed through with the deaths he claims to have committed."

"I understand, but his parents, their coven. They're all after you."

Carlisle looked back at me and smiled. "I will take care of them, all we need to do is,"

"Kill me?" A voice boomed from behind us.

I turned abruptly to find Royce standing in the back of us all with his arms over his chest and Geri standing protectively to the side of him. The cool guy act had soon faded in my eyes; it was all just a game, a sick Royce game.

"Exactly." Another voice boomed from the side of us.

I knew immediately that it was Edward, his voice still ran shivers down my spine, but in a good way. Not the way Royce's voice did, though.

In one swift move, like I had done with the mini gun Edward had tackled Royce to the ground and was now rolling around throwing vampire punch after vampire punch at each other. Royce looked like he was winning for a little while until Edward got him pinned to the ground.

"How dare you come after my family, hurt the love of my eternity and plan on killing the only father I've ever known." Edward screamed while hitting him in the ribs, probably breaking them in the process.

I felt Carlisle stiffen next to me at the words Edward had chose to shoot at Royce. It was menacingly beautiful.

Edward continued to throw punch after punch at Royce, who looked completely wiped out. I wasn't exactly sure if he was still alive. He wasn't even flinching but was taking in every blow like some kind of abused rag doll. It didn't seem right.

"I will have Carlisle on a serving platter by then end of twilight, whether you like it or not." Royce hollered, after Edward looked like he was about to collapse with exhaustion.

Royce pushed him off and was now the leader in the fight. Edward was loosing bad.

"Royce, please stop. Someone help him." I pleaded, dropping to my knees and sobbing while watching as Edward continued to get beat up by this maniac.

Alice dropped down beside me and rubbed my back.

"Let me do this on my own." Edward managed to get out as Emmett tried to pry Royce off of him.

He seemed offended by his request but Emmett obeyed.

Rosalie looked bored, which upset me.

"Alice, make him stop. I can't take it anymore, do something, please." I sobbed into my hands.

I felt Alice nod and she quickly got up. I looked up from my hands to find her walking over to Carlisle.

She was talking in the low whisper they talk in when keeping something from me.

I looked back at Edward, who was taking a major beating from Royce.

Why weren't they helping him? He may be stubborn like that, but a little help, a nudge of some kind wouldn't hurt.

Alice was still whispering to Carlisle when I managed to come up with a small plan that would help Edward. I mean, watching your boyfriend be beaten to death wasn't something that would suit me well in the future, if he lived to be in it.

_No he will be fine_, I thought to myself.

I got up and ran over to the brawling vampires. The look on Edward's face was filled with pain, anguish and anger.

I knew what I was about to do would either get me killed or well, get me killed. But it was the only way I could get Royce to stop and if no one, not even Alice, would intervene, I would.

"Stop!" I yelled, while trying to pull Royce off of Edward, who now looked exhausted, which I thought was impossible for a vampire.

Royce looked back at me, eyes drawn coal black. It frightened me but I continued to pull on Royce's arm.

"Get off of him, Royce. I'll do whatever you want. Stop hurting him." I screamed.

At that Royce stopped and stood. He looked me over and smiled an evil vampire smile that reminded me of James and all the horrible things I had gone through.

"Aha, I see you have come to your senses, human."

Edward growled and lunged for Royce, only for him to step to the side. Edward came straight for me and the impact of him made me fly back at least twenty feet into a brick wall. When I met the wall I slid down, painfully to the cold wet ground.

I was still conscious to see that Edward now had a look of sadness and grief that ate at my insides. But before he could stare anymore into my eyes, he turned and struck Royce so hard he had gone flying backwards landing on a broken window, slicing him deeply in the neck.

He went limp at the sound of the thud he made on the ground.

I tried to stand but a pain shot through my spine, causing everything around me to spin. I couldn't even distinguish Edward from Alice anymore.

All I knew was that Edward was now beside me, holding me in a tight embrace that I had missed so much.

My eyes shut tight and I was now drowning in the same bloody puddle, like always.

"No I want to live." I mumbled.

"You are going to live, Bella."

I tried to open my eyes. To look at my beautiful Edward. To see his beautiful face, his amazingly mesmerizing eyes. I wanted to see him.

"It hurts, Edward." I managed to get out before the blood had completely consumed me.

I was drowning, once again in the same blood puddle. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't see anything but the red of the blood. I couldn't see Edward.

"Come back to us, Bella. You'll be fine. Don't leave." An angel whispered to me.

I was still suffocating, still encircled by the same bloody puddle.

"Stay, Bella." He whispered again.

"She's broken her ribs, again." Another angel whispered.

Still suffocating here.

"Edward, you're suffocating her, stop hugging her." He demanded.

I inhaled deeply and all the blood had dissipated to nothing more then the ground I laid on.

I tried to open my eyes but it still denied my request and continued to stay closed.

"You were the one who raided my closet." Another angel voice boomed.

I winced when someone started poking and prodding at my head.

"Get back here, you coward. How dare you raid my closet. Who do you think you are?" It boomed again.

I pried my eyes open to find Rosalie with Geri in her hands, dangling the same three feet I had been when Royce was strangling me.

"You think you're so tough, just cause you raided my closet. Well let me tell you other wise." At that she snapped his head to the side and he fell limp to the ground.

I grinned and winced at the same time while Carlisle poked at my leg, which had gone numb.

"Tell me I don't have to wear a cast again." I said, while pouting to Carlisle.

He shook his head and stood.

I looked over at Royce, who was lying limp also. He was dead, right?

"What will we do about Royce when he wakes?" I asked.

Edward looked at me with an amused face.

"He is dead, my Love."

"No, it can't end that easily." I breathed, looking over at Royce again.

"He cut himself pretty bad on the neck. Any deeper and his head would be off his body." Rosalie said while walking over to us, wiping her hands on her pants.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you anymore, Bella. He can't hurt us anymore." Alice said.

I shook my head.

"What about this coven, his parents, his brother?" I asked, starting to hyperventilate now.

"What about us?" Someone said softly from the darkness of the staircase near Royce's body.

* * *

_Another cliffy! Oh no, now you're going to die, right? Haha. I'm so bad. But it's late, again, and I have major writers block, which I thought I wouldn't have anymore (bummers!)I just figured I wouldn't end it this early. I mean, it's only been like seven chapters, right? You thought I would just end it right there? I don't think so._

_-Please Review_

_Signed,_

_Nikkah_


	8. Christian and Jasmine

_A/N: Did you really think that I would end the story right there? What about his family? The coven? I mean, what about Royce, is he really dead? Hehe, only I know. And I've decided that I will not change the fifth chapter, even though I still think that it needs major work. I don't have the time to re-write it and I think you would rather want to see what happens in the story more then re-reading an old chapter, revised. Enjoy this chapter!_

_A/N #2: Again, my spell check is not cooperating, so I had to proof read and fix all spelling grammar by myself, thus the reason for the long wait for this chapter. Please excuse all typo's and grammar mistakes. I'm sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eight: Christian and Jasmine

Bella's POV

In an instant two werewolves, by the look of them, walked out from the darkness. One of them, the woman, kneeled down and brushed strands of hair from Royce's face. She looked up and stared me down before looking back at the other, a man.

"Who did this?" He asked.

No one said anything at first.

"I demand you tell me who did this!" He asked again, louder.

Edward stood and walked over to the man.

"I understand this is your son." He started saying.

The man nodded.

So they were Royce's parents? They looked young, strong and indestructible, like I had found out they were.

The woman had long dark brown hair, almost a midnight black. It reached to her waist and had nice waves at the ends. She had perfect arched dark brown eyebrows and plump lips. Her cheekbones here high and distinguished in her perfect features. She had slight bangs whisping across the front of her face that would have had me irritated to death. Her eyes were a dark brown color, like here hair. Almost as dark as her pupil's. (A/N: I'm sorry if I named the eye wrong. I couldn't remember if the circle in the middle of your eye was called the iris or the pupil. Are they the same? Sorry.)

The man was almost as beautiful as Edward. He must have been at least thirty, but his body looked like it belonged to a twenty year old. He had long dark blonde hair that fell just above his nose. It was messy and looked amazing. He had dark aqua colored eyes that I could just dive into. His lips were thin and moist. He had a California tan going on with his skin that I hadn't seen in a long time. He looked totally different from his wife, but totally alike in so many ways.

"Yes, this is my son. Who has done this to him?" He asked.

"He was trying to kill my father." Edward breathed.

The man didn't look too satisfied with Edward's answer. In fact he didn't look like he cared at all. He was staring blankly at Rosalie, who was draped across Emmett's chest, protectively glued to his big frame.

After about a million years, he pried his eyes off of Rosalie and fixed his eyes on Carlisle, who was still bent over my helpless body.

"You are Carlisle? The vampire who left my son to die?" He asked, walking slowly over to where we were.

The woman was now looking at the man with pure lust in her eyes. No longer was sadness of her son's death planted in her dark brown eyes. Not even the least bit of concern for his death, at all.

"Yes, I am." Carlisle said standing and making his way over to the man.

"I am Christian and this is my wife, Jasmine." He stuck out his hand and Carlisle took it without a second thought.

"This is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Bella." He said pointing to each one of us individually.

"I am willing to give myself up for your son's pain and anguish, that I have caused so long ago."

I fell back into the wall at his words.

He was so couragious, so willing, so undeniably heroic it made me want to cry.

"I see." Christian said, stepping back to kneel beside his wife, who was once again staring back at her lifeless son.

"What will his punishment be?" Edward asked, making his way over to me again.

He knelt down and took my hands in his. For once in a long time since this all started I felt at ease, comfortable, totally serene.

"I see no need for him to suffer for what he had done to him in the past. He deserved whatever he had coming for him that night."

Carlisle seemed taken aback by his response. I think everyone was taken aback, actually.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" Alice asked.

Christian stood, with Jasmine hooked to his left arm.

"Royce was always a disappointment to this family. We are here for him, yes. But the way he's been acting since he was changed has caused us to disown him. Just recently he asked us to help him with this for family's sake."

Jasmine nodded in agreement.

"I don't understand, you will not punish me?" Carlisle asked.

Jasmine stepped forward and took Carlisle's hand.

"We loved our son, my son, but he has changed, like everyone does. We have come to terms with his own self and came to realize that we are not responsible for his actions. We were waiting for the day when everything comes back to haunt him, then eventutally bite him in the," She stopped and grinned sheepishly. "Well, you understand what I mean, right?"

Carlisle nodded.

I was still confused.

"Wait, so you're not going to kill Carlisle?" I asked, amazing not only Edward but myself at my ability to speak in a full sentence without getting even the least bit dizzy or lost for words.

"That is correct." Jasmine nodded.

I looked over at her to find her staring with the same lust in her eyes, but looking directly at Edward.

I coughed and rolled my eyes at her.

What happened next wasn't so surprising like a lot of things were today. Jasmine and Christian turned out to be good people. Fun to be around, easy to talk to, outgoing in so many ways. They were practically a werewolf version of the Cullens. Their coven was just like the Cullens. Except for the werewolf concept.

"So you say you've been to Italy, Carlisle?" Christian asked, stretching forward to take a sip of the cup of blood one of his men had served him.

"Lived there for a while before I moved to America. I liked it, very clean but not worth the life of a vampire. Too much people."

Christian and Jasmine nodded in unison.

"Where is Daemon?" I asked.

Christian looked at Jasmine before turning back to look at me.

"He's in his room." Christian said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you do that, human?" Jasmine asked.

I think referring all people as human's ran in the family. It started to irritate me a tad at the mentioning of the word human, going towards me.

"I was locked up with him in a stinky dungeon below." I spat.

Edward winced at my change of mood.

"I'm sorry." I whispered quickly after my first statement. "But why would you keep your son locked up like that?" I asked.

"We've done everything we could with Daemon." Jasmine said sadly.

"Nothing seems to work with him. Therapy we tried repeatedly, counseling that failed numerous times, nothing seems to tear him out of the rut he seems to be stuck in."

"Rut?" Rosalie asked.

Jasmine turned to look at her. "It was an accident many years ago. He never seemed to trust anyone after that night."

"Daemon was such a good boy, he was the one we trusted to leave the family business with when we decided to retire. But after Lena died, well his world fell apart. Leaving him in a cucoon of distrust and distaste for our kind." Christian countered.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

Jasmine inhaled and exhaled loudly, looking at Christian skeptically.

He nodded and she turned to face us again.

"Lena was Daemon's girlfriend. They had been dating for about two years when Daemon decided to tell her about our secret. We trusted him that she would be able to handle the truth, so we gave our blessings and sent him on his way. He returned about three hours later, looking like a wreck. We guessed that Lena hadn't taken the news well. We guessed right, but there were details left out that we only found out during counseling a few years back."

I nodded while Edward continued to listen in on Jasmine's monolgue.

"It turns out that Lena not only took the news bad but ran into a pack of ravenous werewolves in the process of running away from Daemon. He couldn't save her, so he watched her die in the hands of his own. He never forgave himself or us since that night."

"I didn't even bother to jump in when they ripped her clothes off. I just stood there and watched as they tore at her flesh, drank her dry, and finally throw her off into some lake near the beginning of the path she was first abducted." Daemon whispered in a small corner near the door.

Jasmine jumped and ran over to her son.

"How did you get out?" She asked, sounding raged and sad at the same time.

"He broke the door down." He said, pointing to Emmett.

He looked away at the mentioning of his name and I grinned.

"Wait, he didn't run." Christian stated, loudly running over to his son.

I smiled at this when Christian took him in a large bear hug.

This family turned out to be very cool. They loved eachother, they cared for eachother. They wanted nothing more then to be happy. I later found out that Royce was the reason they abandoned all their previous friends and a beautiful home they claimed was more lovely then the Cullen's mansion, which I doubted, to help ease their son into a new life, filled with the love they have shared between one another for many years.

"We will be on our way, now." Jasmine said softly after hugging each and every one of us.

"I'm sorry again for all the pain Royce has caused your family." Christian said.

Carlisle shook his head in disapproval.

"I'm sorry for causing your family anguish and pain for my wrong doing."

Jasmine smiled, and hugged Daemon tighter.

"I'll miss you, Daemon." I said.

Edward stiffened on the side of me.

We had gotten close in the five days we had spent together. I didn't see him more then a best friend, like Alice. He was easy to talk to and had lovely stories about Lena and her beauty. Edward said he saw her in his head constantly, but never faultered to show the jealousy that shone off of him, like the diamonds embedded in his skin.

"I will to, Bella." He winked.

Edward began to growl.

It was so fun playing with him like that. There's nothing hotter then a jealous vampire who happens to be hotter then anyone in existance.

"Do you have to go, Jasmine?" Rosalie whined.

She and Rosalie seemed to get close with eachother also. They had the same things in common and seemed to think that they were both themost gorgeousbeings on earth.

"Yes, my dear. Take care of Esme and Alice for me. I want to be able to come back and visit with this family all in one piece."

Rosalie nodded and dove in for another hug.

"Jasmine, we need to get going. The plane leaves in an hour." Christian pushed.

She nodded and waved at everyone again.

"You have our help if you ever need it. You have our wealth if you ever need the money." Christian said.

I couldn't help but stiffle a fake cough, which turned heads and made every one of the Cullen's burst out laughing.

"Just know that Royce had it for him, and although he is our son, he was meant to fall off the wagon sooner or later for his wrong doings, Carlisle." Christian said while walking to the BMW they had rented.

"I understand, Chris!" He yelled as they drove off.

We watched as their car sped off and then disappeared all together.

All the Cullen's waited for a while before retreating into their mansion. Edward and I waited a while longer before he helped me into the house.

I could walk but walking in a straight line was quite hard when you have a bandaged wrapped around your foot and a bruise the size of a keyboard imprinted on the side of your ribs. Causing extreme pain whenever I happen to step with my right foot.

"C'mon Bella, can't you go any faster?" Alice yelled sarcastically from the open doorway.

I shot a menacing glare at her and smiled in spite of myself.

"Don't listen to her, Bella. Take your time." Edward cooed.

I nodded and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Actually you think you can carry me I'm sort of hungry and am craving for some cheerios." I said, stopping and looking up at my angel.

Edward thought about it for a minute before a smile appeared on his lips. "You want me to _run _you into the house? As in, _run you_?"

I laughed and winced which wiped the smile off of Edward's face in an instant.

"I think that'll be best, if you wish to enter before the sun goes down."

He picked me up carefully and ran me at half speed into his house and into their large kitchen, setting me down on a bar stool.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're very welcome." He replied.

In an instant I had a bowl of freshly poured cheerios in front of me. I smiled and dug in.

After I was finished with my third bowl, I looked lovingly up at my angel.

"I've decided to tell you how I really feel." I said, looking deep into his eyes.

He cocked and eyebrow at me before grinning.

"You don't think I know how you really feel about me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You may be shocked, you may be content, you won't know till I tell you."

He seemed to be thinking about it before taking a seat next to me and taking my hand in his.

"Tell me."

I inhaled and exhaled loudly before facing him and taking his lips into mines for a brief moment.

"I love you more then anything, which you already knew."

He nodded.

"I can't seem to stop thinking about you, which you already knew."

He nodded and grinned.

"But every time I close my eyes, your face, your beautiful angel face lingers in my mind causing my heart to beat at a speed not healthy for any human."

His grinned faded.

"Wether or not you choose to change me, Edward Cullen, you will be my one and only. The person who happens to catch my breathe whenever you speak. The one person who can kiss away all my fears. The one person who happens to be my personal superhero. I can't imagine my life without you, and I love you with everything I am, everything I will be, everything I hope to be."

The grin was completely wiped from his face by now. Which either meant he didn't like what I had just said, or he was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't think you would react like that. I should have never said anything." I said all a bit too fast.

He shook his head and the beautiful crooked smile I loved appeared on his face.

"I can't believe you just said that." He whispered.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Yes, you should." He said.

Just then Alice flew into the room and wrapped her arms around her brother.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" She screamed.

* * *

_It's not such a big cliffhanger. But I wanted the werewolf family out and start another small plot that will end the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh and can you let me know if anyone of you care about Johnathon. Cause I decided that he wasn't that important, but if you wanted to see more of him, I could enter him into a later chapter. Actually I'll have to mention him once, but other then that, no more Johnathon. I don't think you'll miss him, will you? Let me know!_

_-Please review_

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	9. Back To School

_A/N: I'm so happy that you all are liking my story so far. I'm going to be sad when I finally end it. Don't worry I plan on having a couple more chapters before I end this. Enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight_

* * *

Chapter Nine: Back To School

Bella's POV

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked, looking at both Alice and Edward like they had just grown beards on their faces.

Alice came over and hugged me, tighter then aloud, and I immediately yelped in pain by the bone crushing hug and the sharp pain that ran up the side of my body.

Edward growled and Alice broke our hug and looked at me sadly.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry." She said.

I shook my head and rubbed the side of my ribs. "No need to apologize."

She smiled and pranced out of the room, looking back at me and Edward one last time before disappearing into the living room.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's take you home. Remember what I promised Charlie?" Edward said, standing and taking my body in his cold iron grasp.

I laughed as we stalked out to his Volvo, which Emmett and Jasper washed yesterday with Daemon.

Charlie had to stay a few extra days in Europe so he ended up coming home only two days ago. Johnathon was a pug and didn't even bother showing up or asking what happened to me when I finally managed to appear at my house.

He did tell Charlie, though, that I had gotten into another accident, in which he tried to save me.

Loser. I had Edward and Emmett take care of him after that.

My curfew was cut short which meant I had to be home before five. He was aloud to stay till eight, but we had to stay at my house.

We drove in silence to my house, with Edward's hand protectively on my thigh and his other tight around the steering wheel.

"Want to stay for dinner?" I asked before stepping out of his Volvo.

He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Very funny."

"Will you tell me what that whole scene was about soon?" I asked while walking up to the front door.

Edward swiftly brushed his lips against my cheek and I felt my face flush with warmth as he did so.

"Soon, my Love." He whispered into my ear, sending unecessary shivers up and down my spine, causing my legs to go weak and my bruise to lift and evaporate into nothing.

Charlie opened the door as Edward straightened his posture out.

"Hello Edward." He said, looking him up and down in an evil sort of father like way.

I chuckled and limped slowly into the house.

I turned one last time to wave and stare at the most beautiful being on earth. He blew a kiss at me as I did so.

Charlie helped me over to the stairway and helped me hop up the steps to my room.

"I got it from here, Dad. Thanks." I said, pecking a daughter kiss on his cheek.

He nodded and ran down stairs. I shook my head with amusement when I realized a big game was on.

I hopped over to my room and sat on my bed. I winced when I rolled over on my right side and then exhaled loudly when my head met my comfy pillow.

"This is the life." I said quietly to myself.

"This is." Edward said walking over to me and taking a seat next to me on the bed, making it sink slightly to the left.

"I need a human minute, with vampire help." I said, sitting up and grabbing onto his shirt for support when I nearly fell back into the bed.

He laughed and pulled me gently into his lap.

"What can I do you for, my lady?" He said in a british accent.

I laughed. "You can help me to the bathroom. My fine young (strappingly handsome) man."

He nodded and picked me up. We made our way silently to the bathroom, ignoring Charlie's screams at the television from downstairs.

"You can go now, servant." I said winking at him.

He grinned that crooked, heart melting grin and did a bow before backing out from the bathroom.

I rushed through my shower, but made sure I didn't miss any spots. I scrubbed my head raw and lightly rubbed the loofah over my bruised side. It was healing rather well, but still stung. My foot only sprained and was already healing as well.

I wobbled out of the shower and wiped myself dry. I balanced myself against the counter after throwing on my p.j's and blew the blow drier through my wet hair. After I was sure there was not even a wet strand. I brushed once more through the tangled tandrils of hair and wobbled out of the bathroom.

Edward was waiting for me on my bed, in the same god like pose I loved him in.

"I like your choice of clothes." He said, grinning.

I did a little curtsey and blushed.

The pajama's I chose to wear was something Alice had gotten me. It was light pink with white polka dots, that hugged my body in a comfortable-sexy sort of way. Edward liked it, so I liked it.

"Why thank you."

I wobbled over to my bed and slowly got in. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and hummed my lullaby for me. I fell asleep instantly.

"_Edward, stop. You're making me blush." A girly voice said from the side of me. _

"_I will not. I love the way you blush." My angel whispered. _

_I looked to see that Edward was hovering protectively over Jessica. I frowned and tried to walk over to them, but noticed that my feet were pinned to the ground. I growled and tried to pry them from their statued state, but they wouldn't budge. _

"_Edward, I said no kissing till tonight." Jessica giggled. _

_I watched as Edward laid light kissed along her neck rising up behind her ear and continuing down to her cheek then finally to her…_

"Stop!" I screamed sitting up faster then supposed to.

Edward had an amused face on when I met his gaze.

"Jessica Stanley, eh?" He asked.

I nodded and wiped the sweat from my face.

"Never again." I said pushing the blankets from my legs and slowly walking over to my dresser.

"I'll come back to pick you up." He said, kissing me on the cheek and gliding towards my window.

I just nodded and waited till he left the room to wobble over to my dresser and pull out the school picture of Jessica. I ripped it to shreds at a vampire speed (well my version of vampire speed) and threw it out the window.

"Jessica Stanley." I mocked, hopping towards the bathroom.

I finished my morning business and was now waiting outside of my house for Edward to pick me up.

I had on a long white flow-y skirt with pink hibiscus' at the bottom with a matching pink off the shoulder blouse. The stilleto's Alice had bought me to go with this outfit was out of the question with my sprained ankle. So instead, I wore white flip flops with pink flowers attatched to the strappy part.

Edward honked his horn making me jump in the small chair I was waiting in.

"Loser." I spat, while walking over to his car.

I got in and smiled innocently.

"Loser, huh?" He asked, grinning.

"Big loser." I whispered, watching as we sped through my street then finally haulting at the parking spot he always parked in at school.

Rosalie had brought everyone to school today in her red convertible.

"Hey, Bella." Alice yelled from the passenger seat.

I waved and walked slowly over to the Cullen's car, only to be stopped by Mike; the last person I wanted to see today.

It was my first day back since that day he asked me to help him out with Royce. I winced at the mentioning of the name, Royce. It gave me the willy's.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, Bella." He said, looking around him.

I nodded and continued over to the Cullen's. He walked in front of me and I sighed in defeat.

"Can I help you with something, Mike?" I asked, irritated.

He stared at me for a while before leaning in towards me. Popping the little bubble I told him seperated us.

"I need to ask you something—" Edward had pulled him away and slammed him to the ground, but not too hard.

"Hey, hey, Cullen." He stammered, looking from me to him.

I shook my head and continued to Rosalie's convertible.

"Okay, never ever again." Mike wimpered.

I turned to find him scampering off in the direction of the school's main building.

Edward walked over to us, pure murder written plainly on his face.

"He's starting to irritate me." He growled, wrapping his hands around my waist and resting his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and pulled my arms up around his head. I ruffled his hair a bit before turning and landing a light kiss on his cold cheek.

"I know." I whispered into his chest.

The day went on as always. Mike ignored me the whole time and never managed to sneak even a glance in my direction. I purposely ignored Jessica for the dream I had of her and Edward. I knew it was only a dream but _Jessica_? That was a no, no in my head.

Soon I was walking to the cafeteria awaiting the moment I can have Edward touching me again. He and Jasper had gone off a little earlier for something and wasn't returning till lunch. So I was anticipating this period more then any other.

"Bella?" A voice asked from behind me.

I slowly turned and looked at the person standing in front of me.

Shane Duffet.

"Shane?" I said, wobbling over towards him.

"I can't believe it's you. I thought you were going to Florida?" He asked, taking my hand in his. I didn't resist for it was Shane we were talking about here.

"I know, I can't believe you're here. What are you doing here?" I asked.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Ouch." I whispered.

He let go immediately and looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Accident." I said, looking at the ground.

The booming laughter that I always loved spilled out into the open, turning some heads.

"Poor Bella, always getting herself into trouble." He cooed.

I nodded.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and walked over to the lunch line. When I looked over at the Cullen's table, it was completely empty. Not even a backpack to show that they were there. Then I noticed the warmth of the sun shining down through a window near me and Shane.

"Damn." I said, putting a piece of cake on my tray.

Shane looked at me skeptically and smiled. "I still can't believe you're here. I thought I was going to be in lonersville." He said, rubbing my back.

I nodded. "I can't believe you're here, either."

We paid for our food and was now walking over to the Cullen's table.

Shane and I talked till the bell rang. Only then did I notice that I hadn't even touched any of the food on my tray. And only then did I realize that the sun was now completely out.

"You know Shane, Charlie would love to know that you're here, you know." I said walking him to gym.

He nodded his head and pulled me into him. I smiled and we continued walking.

"So what has been going on with you, Ms. Bella?" He asked.

I looked at him and pouted. "I thought we took care of that question at lunch?"

He laughed his booming Shane laugh and slung one hand over my shoulder.

"That's not what I mean, that boyfriend you've been talking so much about does he—"

A menacing growl that I noticed immediately belonged to Edward came from behind us.

I turned slowly, with Shane still draped over me.

"Bella, what the hell is going on?" He growled.

Shane leaned in towards me ear. "He's real demanding, no?" He whispered.

I shook him off my shoulder and glared at him before making my way over to Edward, which took longer then expected.

When I finally reached him I caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

I could hear Shane's giggles trying to be muffled but he was having a hard time hiding them, like always.

I turned and glared at him even harder. "Stop it." I demanded.

He turned and started for the gym building. "I'll see you after school, Bella!" He hollered walking in just as the bell rang.

Edward gave me a long hard look that made me quite scared.

"So I see the sun has gone away." I said, trying to break the un-needed silence between us.

His stare still forked through me and I was now feeling hurt.

"Edward, you don't understand." I started saying.

He looked away from me. "I can't read his mind. He could be thinking anything about you."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him to me.

"First you, now I have to deal with a GUY!" He screamed.

I let him go and stared him down.

Now he was making me angry.

"And he had his arm around you. I should have ripped him to shreds. Not even Mike is that stupid." He spat.

I put my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Edward just listen!" I yelled over his rantings.

He looked down at me.

"He's gay, Edward."

At that his face dropped with shame.

* * *

_Haha. Did you really think Bella would make some random guy do all that stuff to her. I have a friend like that and he's very clingy. It's so cute. I thought I'd add Shane in just for the kick for a new character. Don't you like seeing new characters every so often? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was confusing to me after I proof read it, but I hope you find it not confusing. Hehe. I'm starting to feel self concious about my writing again. NO!_

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	10. Emmett

_A/N: I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been out of the house and with 4th of July being a big thing for my family, getting to the computer was impossible. So here I am, trying to make it up to you all. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Bella with gay friend? Always amusing. Enjoy this chapter!_

_A/N: Damn spell check is still not cooperating with me. Bare with my spelling and grammar mistakes. Sorry!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, like all of the other people on this website.

* * *

_

Chapter Ten: Emmett

Bella's POV

Edward was still in complete shock when we reached his house. In fact he hadn't said anything since I let him in on Shane's orientation. It was quite amusing to watch him dumbfounded like that.

"Edward, you mind if I use the bathroom?" I asked, while he stared out into space, probably reeling in all that he had found out this afternoon.

He shook his head and looked down at me. "Oh, yeah. Of course, you don't need to ask you know."

"Well it's kind of hard when a very strong vampire has his arms wrapped around me pretty tight."

He let go and smiled. "I'm sorry, but I just don't understand why I didn't see it in him before."

I laughed. "I know. You told me, hmm, about a million times today."

He joined in with my laughter and I walked swiftly to the bathroom.

When I returned I was surprised to see Rosalie and Emmett sitting cross legged across from Edward on the opposite couch.

"Hello Rosalie, Emmett." I said cheerfully, taking a seat in Edward's lap again.

"Hey Bella." Rosalie said in the same jittery voice.

Emmett stared blankly out at Edward, who was staring blankly out at him also.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Rosalie.

She rolled her eyes. "Something happened with Emmett today. I don't know. He didn't want to tell me."

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned into Edward's chest once again.

"I don't understand." Edward said, shifting his gaze from Emmett to the floor.

I sighed. "You're never going to let this go, are you?" I asked, rather irritated by this point.

He looked down at me and forced a fake smile. "But Bella, I—"

I shushed him and stood. "I've heard this time and time again, Edward Cullen. And I've had it up to here. Stop thinking about Shane and start flapping those luscious lips to the rhythm of you telling me about what I should be worried about."

He looked up at me, confused written clearly across his glorious face.

"Don't play dumb, Edward. C'mon, tell me why I should be so worried about the feelings I told you about the other day." I said, childishly.

A smile appeared on his lips then, making me smile in return. "I'm sorry, Love. I know, I've been rude in taking up our precious time together, to think about something that I know I couldn't have figured out on my own. How about we talk about this over—"

Emmett stood; arms over his chest with a menacing look on his face. "I can't believe him." He screamed.

Edward pushed me off his lap and stood next to him, pushing his brother out of the room.

"I'll be back." He winked.

I blushed and looked back at Rosalie, who was staring at me with amusement in her beautiful light topaz colored eyes.

"He really love's you, Bella."

I smiled. "I figured he did."

She laughed and walked over to take a seat next to me. "He would do anything for you."

"I would do anything for him."

She relaxed and pushed her hair back. "Alice says that's he'll most likely—"

"Shut up, Rosalie!" Edward hollered from a room, not so close to the one we were in.

She put her hands up in the air, signaling defeat and stood. "I guess he'll tell you."

"That's right!" He yelled louder.

"I guess that's my sign to leave."

She stood and walked out of the room.

"I'll see you, Rose." I yelled as she disappeared.

"I'll see you, Bella." She yelled back.

Edward chose that moment to walk in with Emmett trailing behind him with his head down to the ground, mumbling soft curses' to no one in particular.

"Bella, we need to talk." He said sternly before taking a seat next to me.

Emmett followed but chose the seat opposite me.

"It seems Emmett had a little encounter with Shane today."

I stifled a laugh and looked at Emmett, who was staring angrily at me.

"Hey, don't blame, Bella. She wasn't in charge of letting us all know that he was gay." Edward said, angrily.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He mumbled.

"It's alright. So what happened with you?"

Emmett looked up at Edward and growled.

"Oh C'mon Emmett. It's not like anything happened."

I looked at Edward and the look on his face gave away that he wanted to bust out laughing, which made my task in trying to hide my laugh, very noticeable to the boys sitting beside me.

"Okay, but this can't be repeated to anyone. You hear me?" He yelled, pointing all anger in the sentence towards me, for some reason.

"Go on." I insisted.

He sighed and looked at the ground.

"I came into gym and there was a new guy the coach assigned me to, Shane Duffet."

I nodded.

"To make a long story short, he did things that weren't appropriate for guys to be doing to other guys."

The laughter, the unbearable laughter seeped through my lips and a flood of loud Bella laughs echoed off the walls, tumbling off of Emmett, who's anger was now fiercer then ever.

Edward coughed and I stopped.

"You better tell you're little friend, to leave me alone!" Emmett screamed, while storming out of the room and eventually slamming the door loud enough to make me jump.

Edward stood, and I followed. "I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings."

He grinned the crooked grin that still brought my heart a blaze. "Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt his feelings. He's just mad that someone of the same sex sees him that way."

"Oh, okay. Just as long as I didn't hurt his feelings."

"You didn't, so stop fussing about it. Let's get you home."

"What about tonight?" I asked.

He picked me up and kissed me on the lips. "I'll pick you up later. Charlie's going to be okay with it, so don't worry about having to make up some phony lie."

I was still in complete daze while he spoke, making me miss everything he just said. When he saw the confusion on my face he laughed his melodic laugh and ran me to his car.

"I'll be back around nine, Dad." I yelled from the open doorway.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave the lights on. Have a good time." He said instinctively, all the while not taking his eyes off the television.

"Championships are important. Don't get mad at him." Edward said from the darkness of my front lawn.

I smiled and walked over to him. "I'm not mad at him."

We reached his car and he opened the door up for me. "I know."

The drive was silent for a few minutes before Edward chose to break it.

"You look so beautiful, Bella."

I blushed crimson red and looked down at my wardrobe. "Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

What I had on was thanks to one of Alice's fashion emergency shopping trips. She and I had gotten into an argument while on the trip, making her buy more things for me in the end. It was a nice day all in all except for the over sized bill that was stuffed neatly into her Chanel wallet.

The white skirt I had on ended just above my knees, showing enough skin. It had baby blue polka dots at the bottom, with a funky baby blue line stretching from the bottom of the skirt swirling to the top, meeting with one of my belt buckles. The matching baby blue top was off the shoulder.

I also had a silver choker chain with a small baby blue heart that Edward had gotten me to go with the outfit. I was eyeing it for a while before he noticed and ended up buying it for me the next day. I also had on baby blue hoops, big enough to go around my wrist.

My hair was cascading down my back in little curls, that I had done myself. I was most proud of my hair, just because I didn't get any help from Alice or Rosalie.

Edward nodded and continued to drive to an unknown destination.

After about twenty minutes I began to get bored.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

Edward looked down at me and smiled. "About five more seconds."

And with that he stopped in the middle of no where.

I had to admit I was a bit scared with the fact that there was absolutely no lights within a football field distance and the sound the trees were making from the wind didn't suit me well.

"Don't worry, Bella. I'll protect you. Plus, my surprise is just north of here. About a minute's walking distance."

I hated the word choice.

Surprise.

I told him I hated surprises for this reason.

When we finished walking the sight in front of me made me want to faint, pass out, die of pure and utter astonishment.

There was a small picnic basket on a very large white blanket, covered in red and pink rose petals. Around the blanket were millions of miniature candles, all lit and sparkling in the moon's glistening rays. Around the candles were about a hundred dozens of freshly picked chrysanthemum's, laid out neatly around the candles. It was so beautiful; I was left speechless, without anything to say.

"You like it?" He whispered into my ear as he wrapped his cold arms around my waist.

I nodded, still in bewilderment. "I love it." I exclaimed, jumping out of his grasp and running over to the layout in front of me.

I carefully walked over the candles and flowers and lay down on the white blanket.

"It's so soft." I whispered, when he came to sit next to me.

He brushed some hair from my face and smiled down at me. "Would you like something to eat?"

I nodded and sat up.

I watched as he reached for the basket and took out all of its contents in a blink of an eye.

All of the foods laid out in front of me were foods of my liking. All of them I mentioned numerous times or mentioned only once in conversations forgotten to any normal human being. It made my eyes well with joyous tears.

He wiped one of the tears just before it slid down my cheek. "Do not cry, my Love. All of this is for you."

I smiled and kissed him. "I love you." I whispered into his chest after we parted.

He combed through my hair and hummed my lullaby for me. After about half an hour I looked up at him and smiled.

"So are you going to tell me now, when the moment seems the most perfect?"

He laughed and sat up. In a blink of an eye he ran off and came back with a small rectangular box in his hand.

He knelt down beside me when I stood and kissed my hand.

The tears were now flowing freely down my cheeks now, making it impossible for me to see my Edward in this perfect moment.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" He asked.

"Yes?" I choked.

"I want you forever, for eternity, till the world finally damns us to another world. I want you to myself, to see to your every desire, to kneel to your every limb. I want you to call me your husband, your mate, your life. I want you for my wife, Bella."

I clamped my hands over my mouth and nodded till my head started spinning.

"Forever! Forever!" I screamed as I grabbed him into a huge human hug.

He hugged me back and released me after a while.

He opened the box and revealed a shiny diamond bracelet.

"Bracelet?" I asked, through silent sobs.

He nodded. "It is vampire custom for the bracelet to come first then the ring."

"Interesting." I countered.

"We are not human, Bella. Thus we do not have the same marriage customs as them."

I nodded.

"I don't want to know how much it costs." I mumbled, kneeling onto the blanket and making myself a plate of my most favorite foods.

"No you don't" I mumbled back, taking my hand and serving me himself.

I smiled and let him do what he wanted. I was too in shock at what I had just witnessed to let anything pass me by.

He handed me the plate and watched me chow down on the foods.

After I was finished I stifled a burp and put my plate down.

"That was so amazing." I said, laying onto the blanket and yawning.

Edward smiled and lay down next to me.

I looked over at him. "Edward, when you said forever, were you implying that you will change me, soon?"

He nodded.

"I knew it."

He leaned in and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I just don't understand why I had to hear those feelings you felt for me to change my mind about the whole thing."

"You seem to be misunderstanding a lot of things lately." I whispered, as he pulled me into his chest.

He laughed his musical melodic laugh and kissed me on the forehead.

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

Just then my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I peeled myself off of Edward's chest and unwillingly answered it.

A screaming Shane met me on the other line.

"You would never believe who I saw today! Where were you! I've been trying to call you for hours! He's one of Edward's brothers! I can't believe it! I can tell he's gay! Will you intro us! Bella! Bella please, do this for me! I just know he wants me!"

Edward was now laughing hysterically to the side of me by now.

I couldn't help but join him.

* * *

_Sorry again, for taking so long on this chapter. _

_-Please Review_

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	11. Introduction

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My sister chose to hog the computer tonight, and I couldn't get her off. I'm glad that all of you like Shane. Don't you think it's relieving to see a different character (like Shane) every once in a while. I think it is. Enjoy this chapter!_

_A/N#2: Yup, spell check still not working. You know the deal by now._

_Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven: Introduction

Bella's POV

I was still quite amused at the phone call I had received from Shane. Everything that night was awesome. I couldn't have asked for anything more.

Edward proposed; in the sweetest way. Shane has met some new friends.

I was content with falling asleep that tonight, knowing that tomorrow would only be another wonderful day, hopefully.

_The blood._

_No not again, not when everything is so perfect. _

_Thicker, deeper, darker. _

"_Someone help me!" I screamed, knowing full well that no one could hear me. _

_This dream was starting to get on my nerves. _

"_I don't want to drown!" I screamed louder. _

_The blood._

_It's gone, all the air is gone. I'm suffocating, dying in front of the ones I love. Why must God decieve me in this way? _

_Thicker, deeper, darker._

_Deeper I sink, blue is my face, slow is my heart. _

_The blood. _

"Bella?" A voice yelled from the darkness of my nightmare.

_Someone to save me! Someone to relieve me of this god forsaken hell. _

"Not again!" He roared, a bit of irritation in his words.

_Thicker, deeper, darker. _

"_I love you." I whispered, knowing I was dead, dead beyond compare, dead to everyone, anyone. I was gone. _

I jolted up right in my tiny twin size bed and looked around.

The scene in front of me unfolded quite fast after I had finally woke.

Edward was hovering over me with worry in both his beautiful topaz eyes. Charlie standing to the side of him guilt and anger written in his. Alice to the side of him, worry also. Then there was Shane; who I hadn't even knew, known where I lived. Anguish, hurt, pain. All the things I used to give him when his father deat up on him. Why now? Why to me?

"What's going on?" I asked, my voice sounding hoarse.

Edward sat down beside me and took my hand in his. "It happened, again."

I shook my head with embarrassment. I was through with this damn dream.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

Charlie came to the opposite side of me and stroked my cheek in a loving father gesture.

"Do not be sorry, Bells. It happens to most people. Your mother was like this for a while too. I'm not surprised that part of her passed down to you."

Shock over took my sorry expression, and Edward sensed the tension between me and my father. He had never talked about my mom, especially not in front of guests, stranger guests.

"Are you up for school? You can skip today if you like." Edward said, pushing some of my sweat drenched hair (A/N: Sorry if it sounds really gross, but being that Bella does get really into her dreams, I thought this had to put in here.) behind my ear and finally laying his hand lightly on my shoulder.

I nodded. "Totally up for it. We're having ravioli for lunch today."

Alice laughed, joined by Charlie and soon Shane and Edward.

"I wouldn't mind staying home, Bells." Charlie said, standing and fiddling with his gun case.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine. Have a nice day at work."

He nodded and kissed me on the forehead before sprinting out of the door. It was only a couple of seconds later that I heard his cruiser pull out into the street and speed out to his work place.

"I'm sorry for scaring you all." I mumbled again, pushing off the covers and standing.

Edward took my waist and kissed me lightly on the lips. "Get ready, we have to leave in five minutes."

I blushed and obeyed him, flying past Alice and Shane to the bathroom.

"So how did you know where I lived?" I asked Shane as we drove to school.

"Before we start on that subject, you have got to tell me where you shop. I love that top." Shane said cheerfully, brushing his hand over the little flower on my chest.

That made Edward stiffen. He may have been in the front seat but I could practically feel the heat roll off of him.

I laughed and kicked Alice's chair a bit. "Alice is a great shopping buddy. She buys all my clothes, Shane."

He cocked and eyebrow at me. "Alice? Shopping buddy? I wouldn't have guessed. You've got style, Alice." He said, patting her on the shoulder.

She laughed her high pitched fairy laugh and thanked him.

"Now on with the first topic." I said, undoing the seat belt and stepping out of the car.

Edward had his hand already around my waist when I closed the door. The bracelet dangling from my wrist above his arm.

Shane made his way over to us and hooked his arm around my free one.

Edward with the stiffening again.

"Well I got into a bit of a thing and someone called the cops. I ended up at the police station."

I nodded. "Shane and trouble."

He laughed and led me to my first period class. Edward had already kissed me and was now walking slowly to his.

Shane had led me all the way to my first period, telling me all about the conversation he had had with Charlie and the trouble he had gotten himself into. Typical Shane story.

The rest of the day had passed by in a blur again. I hadn't really paid much attention in any of my classes, because I was too busy fiddling with my beautiful bracelet.

I still hadn't accepted all that had happened the night before. One thing was for sure, I was marrying Edward Cullen and will soon be a vampire myself.

I patted myself on the back in fourth period after coming to realize this. Everyone looked at me like I had suddenly fallen off the wagon, but I didn't care. I had everything I ever wanted.

"Bella, c'mon. A hello will be fine. I'll do the rest. Who's that girl he's got his arm around?" Shane asked as we came out of the lunch line.

I smirked and started towards the table. I could feel the anger from Emmett hit me like a knife, but Rosalie seemed totally amused by the whole situation.

I took a seat next to Edward, who put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. And Shane followed, taking a seat nex to me, directly across from Emmett.

"Rosalie, Jasper?" I said.

They both nodded.

"This is Shane." I said, gesturing to Shane who was staring aimlessly at Emmett.

"Hello Shane." They said in unison.

I nudged him when he didn't answer right away.

"Sorry, it's nice to meet you." He smiled and turned his attention to Emmett again.

Edward was now muffling his laughs and couldn't help but cough them away by now.

"You know, Emmett you remind me so much of Paul Walker. Has anyone every told you that before?" Shane asked in a flirtacious matter that would have had any gay man drooling over him.

Emmett rolled his eyes and stared angrily at me.

"Hey, don't blame me." I said raising my hands.

"What's going on?" Shane asked after a few more eye rolls.

Emmett stood now, pulling Rosalie up with him.

"C'mon, babe. Let's go."

The look on Shane's face made me want to do the following, ball out crying, roll on the floor and laugh and hug him in a tight Bella hug.

It wasn't a face of sadness, more of a angry, I-knew-he-was-straight, kick me kind of face.

Shane stood then.

I grabbed his arm as he was about to walk away. "I'm sorry, Shane."

"Lot's of sorries today. I'm sorry that he protray's a gay. What a waste." He whispered, walking off in the direction of the exit.

Edward's laugh echoed off the cafeteria walls, making everyone around us look blankly in our direction.

"Edward, that was not a laughing matter." I scolded.

He choked the last laugh and kissed me on the cheek.

"Yes it was, Bella. Yes it was." We stood and Edward walked me to my next class.

The drive home was in silence. Shane had stayed back for a test and Alice had caught a ride home with Rosalie folks. The silence was nice for once. Not forced but peacful.

We stopped in front of the house and Edward was at my side in a blink of an eye.

"Thank you." I said, as he opened up the door and helped me out.

My ankle had healed almost fully and I could walk without limping anymore. The bruise on my side had gone down tremedously and was now just a tennis ball size.

"We need to talk about some things." He said, as we walked up the stairs to his room.

"Talk." I said, flopping down on the couch and crossing my legs.

Edward paced for a little while before actually taking in an un-needed breath and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella, I would like to know what you plan on telling Charlie and Renee."

I was dreading that question. I loved my parents to death, but I didn't see the need for them to know about the whole vampire thing. I couldn't handle my mother loosing her mind in the process, like Carlisle had once said happened a few times. Charlie was just not someone who would understand the full situation, he would have the whole police force on the Cullen's for brain washing me, probably. I couldn't have that.

"Bella?" He said, taking a seat next to me.

I looked up at him and smiled a weak smile.

"Well I was thinking that I let them in on the whole marriage to you thing. But keep them out about the whole vampire thing."

He sighed. "Is that what you think is best? To keep a secret of such greatness from your parents?"

Great, another question I was dreading.

"Yes." I choked.

He kissed me on the cheek and watched as the blush rose and fell from my them.

"I will want what you want. You have thought this through?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I want to be happy." I whispered.

He pulled me into his chest and kissed my head.

"You will be, my Love. Forever, as I promised."

I nodded, breathing back tears.

"I will tell them after graduation." I said, into his stone cold chest.

He nodded and hummed my lullaby to me.

I awoke to the pulsing rain and irritating scratching on my window. I was in my bed, tucked warmly under the covers. I knew who had put me here. I looked down to find I had a new pair of pajama's on also.

"Alice." I hissed.

"Not Alice." Edward whispered from the rocking chair.

"You." I said, pointing a finger in his direction.

He was on my bed before I could retreat my finger. "All me."

I combed some hair from his face and brushed my hand along his cheek.

"The warmth of your touch, it's so nice, Bella." He whispered.

I smiled. "You've told me time and time again."

He looked down at me and smiled that crooked smile I loved. "And I will keep telling you."

I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was nearly five in the morning. It looked about two outside, but with the rain I didn't really care.

"I might as well get ready."

Edward nodded and let me get on with the early morning.

I sat at the counter, eating a bowl of cheerios. The rain was still slamming hard against the windows and the outfit I had on complimented the weather, better then it did me. It was something not of Alice's workings, but of my own. I had worn it the first day at school.

Edward had gone off to get the car, so here I was reading the back of the cereal box, spooning big spoon fulls of cheerios into my mouth, all the while humming an Aslyn song to myself.

A knock came at the door that made me, of course, jump. I stood and put my bowl in the sink on the way to the door.

When I opened it I was met with a very wet Shane.

"Shane? What are you doing standing in the rain? Get in here." I demanded, pulling his body into the house and shutting the door behind him.

He ran his hands up and down his arms for warmth, while I stared at him.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He didn't look like Shane, physically everything was the same about him, his nose, his lips, his eyes. But something in those eyes made me want to cry. But why?

He walked past me and took a seat on of the stool near the counter.

"I can't believe one guy is doing this to me, Bella." He said.

I walked over and took a seat opposite him.

"What are you talking about?"

He looked up at me. "Why didn't I see he was straight? I mean, I have the best gay-dars in gay land, how could I not see that he wasn't gay?"

"You're starting to sound like Edward." I grumbled, standing and walking over to the window, peeking to see if he had come yet.

He laughed. "I haven't even fully known him and it feels like he ripped out my heart."

"Shane, stop fussing about it. Everyone makes mistakes. You were bound to make one sooner or later. There are much hotter guys out there then Emmett. I mean, it's Emmett."

He looked up at me, a bit of the Shane I loved back in his system.

"You're right, Bella. Why should this guy be any different. He may have signaled to me that he wanted this, but I will get over it and I will meet a hotter guy."

"That's right!" I said, taking his arm and rushing him out to Edward's parked Volvo, that had just pulled in.

Right before I opened the door Shane turned to me, a cocky smile on his face.

"Is Mike Newton free?"

I opened the door to find Edward lurched over the steering wheel, laughing so hard I could see the veins in his neck protruding out from it.

* * *

_I'm sorry again for taking so long. I may not write till later Saturday night. I have a party on Friday and I won't get to go on the computer. I am also totally spaced out on what to do next with this story. So please bare with me. _

_-Please Review._

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	12. Charlie

_A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, again. Smiling in front of the computer is always amusing to my parents. The story is coming to a slow close, and I don't want it to end. Couple more chapters and I'll be done. I'm sad. Enjoy this chapter, and all to come._

_A/N #2: You know the deal with this one…_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve: Charlie

Bella's POV

I don't know how he did it. I don't understand how he did it. I don't know why he did it. All I knew is he did it. He did it somehow in the week that he first asked me about him. He did it secrectly. He did it soundlessly. I didn't even know he was talking to him behind my back. And the shock on my face from the day he told me, four days ago, is still planted firmly in there.

Now I was watching them, sitting together, eating together, talking together. Everyone around us were staring dumbfoundedly at them for the fourth day in a row. The girls on the opposite side of the room with tears rolling down their make-up stained cheeks.

All staring at Shane and Mike.

I don't know for sure the whole story on how this came to be. Edward doesn't know how he could have just changed like that, or so he says. I think he was hiding the whole thing from me, purposely keeping me out of the loop.

No one knew Mike even thought about rolling that way. It seems Shane's gay-dar was now working to his guarantee.

I guess he has that effect on some people, preferably guys in particular.

"Shane, will you pass me that paper over there." I asked, uneasily reaching over Mike to grab it from him.

Edward had finally relaxed with Mike sitting at our table. Everyone on the table was quite amused about the situation, making it easier for Mike and Shane.

"So Bella, have you decided what you'll do about the French assingment?" Mike asked, spooning a peace of lasagna in his mouth.

I shrugged. "I think I'll do it on foods, maybe the people there. I'm not exactly sure."

He nodded. "I've decided to do it on orientation in the population."

I nearly choked on the sweet tea I was drinking. I looked up at Edward in between coughs, as he stared down at me, a smile on his face.

"Wow, that's awesome. When is it due again?" I asked, wiping my mouth with the napkin Alice had handed me.

"I think two weeks from today."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah." He said, spooning another piece of lasagna in his mouth.

The rest of lunch passed in Shane bliss. He didn't stop talking and continued to have everyone at the table laughing their socks off. I hadn't seen Edward laugh this much in all the while I've known him. I heard from Rosalie that this past couple weeks of his continuous laughing was more he ever did in a ten year period. Which made me smile. It's nice to know you're the reason for someone's laughter.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you when we get home." Edward said, as he pulled out of the student parking lot.

"Surprise?" I said, limply.

He nodded and kissed my hand. "Don't worry, it's not something I spent money on."

I smiled. "Good, I'm sick of you spending money on me."

He smiled the crooked smile and drove to his house, fast.

"Hello Esme." I said, cheerfully hooked to Edward's arm.

"Hello Bella."

Edward pointed in the direction of the kitchen and I followed.

Their was a person sitting there that made me fall slowly from Edward's arm.

"Dad?" I asked.

He looked up at me and started towards Edward and I.

"What's going on, Bella?" He asked.

I looked up at Edward, confusion written clearly across my face.

He led me to one of the stools Charlie had been sitting at and sat me down.

"I've decided to let Charlie and Renee in on our news."

My eyes bugged out of my head then, making it impossible for Charlie not to notice.

"Bella, what news?"

I stood. "Just a minute, Dad."

I walked over to Edward and pulled him into the front room. When we were in a safe talking distance away from Charlie I slapped him on the arm as hard as I could.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I thought we agreed that I would tell them after graduation?" I asked, soft enough for Charlie not to hear but loud enough to make it sound stern.

He combed his hand through his hair and looked down at me.

"I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't know when the right moment would be."

I cocked my head to the side. "What are you talking about?"

"Carlisle was asked to go on a doctor's mission to France."

I sighed. "Is that it?"

"He wants the family to go with him. He thinks it's about time we relocate."

"What about Forks? What about me?"

He pulled me into a cold hug and kissed the top of my head.

"We will talk about this later, when your father isn't in the other room."

"So I need to tell Charlie now?" I asked, walking over to the kitchen once again.

He nodded. "Don't worry, Alice says he'll talk it, somewhat easily."

"Somewhat?" I asked.

But before he could answer he pushed me into the kitchen, making me stop about a foot from Charlie's boots.

"Dad," I started, staring at him.

"Yes?" He asked uneasily.

"You know that me and Edward have been together for a while now."

"You're pregnant?" He roared.

I shook my head. "Dad calm down and let me finish."

He relaxed a bit but shot Edward a death glare.

"We would like to get married." I whispered, looking over at Edward.

He didn't say anything for a long while. It was another one of those uncomfortable silence's that made me want to scream for someone to start talking.

Then he looked up at me. "Well I suppose I'm okay with it, you love him right?"

"Yes, very much." I said.

"But you're so young, Bella. I had dreams of you exploring the whole world, meeting interesting people, seeing things I've never got to see yet. Are you sure you want to be grounded like this for the rest of your life?"

I nodded.

I guess Edward could sense my uneasyness because he was now stroking his hand up and down my back.

Charlie had stood and was now walking over to me. "Bella, you're so young."

I nodded. "I know, Dad. But this is what I've wanted. I love Edward with everything I have."

He smiled. "Congratulations, then!"

I couldn't help but leap into his arms and hug him with all my strength.

"I love you so much, Dad." I yelled into his ear, as he hugged me also.

"Did you tell your mom yet?"

I went limp into his arms, realizing that I still had to deal with my mom. The one person who sent me here to be free, not to be isolated to one person was not going to find out that I will be getting married at the ripe old age of eighteen.

"Mom?" I said, sliding down from his body.

He looked down at me, curiousity getting the better of his features.

"I was the first to hear about this?"

I grinned. "Yes, Dad. You were."

His beeper went off then. He looked down at the small rectangular piece of plastic and sighed.

"Work?" I asked.

"Yeah, Edward asked me to come here on my lunch break."

Edward stepped beside me. "I'm sorry, sir."

He shushed him and started for the door.

"Will you please let your mother know, Bells?" He yelled from the living room.

"Right away, Dad. See ya!" I yelled back.

I heard his cruiser start up and I smiled up at him.

Punishment for this would soon come for Edward Cullen.

So as soon as my smile faded I had already made it half way to the living room. I knew that Edward was soon to catch me, but my little game was well under way.

"Bella!" He yelled, surprisingly from the kitchen, still.

"Emmett!" I yelled, knowing he would gladly help me out with this.

Before I could close my eyes I was swooped up and gliding on thin air. When I opened to peak to make sure it wasn't Edward I caught site of Emmett's growing grin. All too soon I heard Edward running fastly behind him.

"Emmett, stop it right now." He yelled as the wind whipped through my hair.

The ride was more thrilling then ever and I had no problem leaving my eyes open for it. After about twenty minutes the thrill ride came to a complete stop, after Emmett had finally slowed and Edward finally caught up with us. What I wasn't ready for was the little accident that would occur during the stopping process.

It all happened faster then I could comprehend. But everything was pretty much laid out for me.

When Edward had finally got hold of Emmett's shirt he looked back once only to trip over a small log and send me flying about fifty feet in the air. It was thrilling at first but soon fear started overcoming my system and I was soon screaming my lungs out. I hadn't known exactly where we had stopped but the feeling of wetness and the sting of the splash I had made, had me realizing that we were near the lake somewhere in the forrests they lived in front of.

When I did reach the surface, though I was met with Edward's cold hands and was immediately pulled out of the water.

"Bella are you alright? I thought I'd lost you. I'm going to have to kill Emmett for nearly kil—"

I attached my lips to his and lingered there a moment. When we parted a small smirk was planted on his beautiful angel face.

"Okay, no killing. But serious punishment has to be done." He murmured as he picked me up and started running towards the house.

"Edward?" I asked, as he set me down on his leather couch.

He turned to me. "Yes?"

I frowned at him and looked at the clock.

He followed my gaze and walked over to me. Taking a seat, he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently.

"You don't have to leave for another hour."

"I know, but Renee should be home already."

He sighed. "Bella, you will have to tell your mom sometime."

I too sighed and fell into his chest listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing and the hollowness of his non-beating heart.

"What's it like?" I asked.

He pulled me from him and looked down at me skeptically. "What?"

"What's it like to not have a heartbeat?"

A frown appeared on his face, making me fall back slightly. Did that hurt him? Was it something I had said about the whole heart beat thing? It never did bother him before.

After a moment of pure and utter silence he pulled me into his chest again and I listened in on his now raggid breathing.

"I don't know exactly how to explain the feeling. Usually you don't realize that there is an organ in your body pumping every second of everyday to keep you alive. But when you do change and become what I am, you can feel the emptiness. Yes, it's uncomfortable to know that something that was meant to keep you alive is now dead and limp, when you are so much alive, physically." He sighed the last word.

"Physically." I whispered, realizing that I will die. My body will seize, my heart will stop beating and _my_ blood will stop running through my veins. But I will still walk, still talk, still be able to feel every emotion am I feeling right now, touch every thing that surrounds me at this moment.

"Are you having second thoughts about me changing you, Love?" He whispered, leaning back so we were now laying flat on the couch.

I thought about that for a while. Yes, the realization that I will die was now a question that was floating around my brain. A question that I didn't know the answer to. A question that had me thinking. Did I really _want_ to die?

"No." I whispered back into his rising and falling chest.

"You're lying." He said, stroking my back.

I shifted a little and started drawing little nothings onto his forearm.

"I just, it just, I'm not sure about it now. I want to be with you for eternity, but I just, I just don't know." I said.

He sighed. "I understand, Bella. You are hesitant. Most people would be, if they had a decision."

"No, I don't understand." I said, sitting up and taking a seat at the end of the couch.

He sat up also and looked at me, eyes blazing with so much sadness and want it had me confused out of my wits.

"I don't understand how one minute I could want such a gift,"

He turned his head at the word.

Gift.

I knew he would. It _was_ a gift. It was a gift in so many ways that he didn't see. It was more then a gift it was practically a life changing oppurtunity that I wanted.

"Then the next realize I that my heartbeat means more to me then anything. Why is this so confusing? Why am I feeling this way? I want to be a vampire, I want to change and be like you. I want to live a life of darkness and spend eternity seeing your face. But why the hesitation, now? Now when the moment is so right?" I finished, by this time standing and pacing back and forth in front of him.

He stood after my rant and pulled me into a light hug.

"Bella, you will have as much time as you want to think about this. I'm not going anywhere, soon. I'll be here if you decide to get married to someone normal, have a family then die happy as an old woman. I'll be here if you decide to damn your life to this. I'll be here no matter what."

Tears were forming and I couldn't help but let out a good cry.

When I finished Edward was holding me and I inhaled a good strong waft of his scent. Knowing very will that it will calm me.

"I love you Edward."

"I know you do, I love you too."

I looked up at him and grinned sheepishly. When I saw his face, his beautifulface that happened to be on abeautiful body, It was clear what I wanted. It may have been blurred, it may have been fiddled with, but I knew what I wanted. I knew that my decision would either haunt me for the rest of my life or damn me to an eternity of pure and utter confusion. I wouldn't know till I take that first leap of faith.

"I want it." I said, leaning my head back onto his chest.

"Want what?" He asked, leaning his head on mines.

"I want to become a vampire."

The smile that appeared on his lips were not of happiness, but of something deeper that I couldn't see, couldn't grasp, couldn't feel.

It was forced.

* * *

_How do you like that. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hesitation is a bitch sometimes, no? Well continue reading, I like your reviews!_

_Btw: I just realized something while writing this chapter. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper (I think, too lazy to go in the book and check) were supposed to graduate. So if you're confused just forget about the whole, supposed to be a year older thing. I totally spaced on that detail while writing this story. I'm really sorry. But if you're still confused, just let me know and I'll try and lay it out for you._

_-Please Review._

_Signed,  
__Nikkah_


	13. Forever

_A/N: I'm back! Yippee for me. Okay, so I had to re-read this story before continuing on, so I'm sorry that it took me (once again) so long. I promise my updates will be coming in ask quick as I can get them in and I swear I'll try and keep up with your wants and needs for this story. Any suggestions? I'm up for anything new! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mines. Stephenie Meyer owns it.

* * *

_

Chapter Thirteen: Forever

Edward's POV

I had done it. I proposed to the love of my life and will spend eternity with her.

She had gone to bed about an hour ago and I wasn't doing anything but staring into nothing as I waited for the right time to go over to Charlie's.

My mind was replaying everything that had happened and I couldn't grasp the concept of why this sudden hesitation to change her bothered me.

I was so for it a couple of days ago. The long talk with Carlisle wasn't for nothing and I wasn't about to let it go to waste, but still…

Why had those last words offended me so?

"I want to become a vampire." Her voice kept yelling in my head.

I was being so selfish, all these months, by thinking about the effects Bella being a vampire will have on me. It really shouldn't matter what I think, it's she that needs to make up her mind about it. And she already has.

My alarm sounded.

"I'm coming." I whispered softly to myself, as I ran out of the house.

Everyone was in the living room except for Rosalie and Emmett. They were still deciding on whether or not to stay in Forks when Carlisle and the rest of us moved.

But Rose, we haven't gone to Europe for almost two years! Emmett begged.

I smiled.

I don't care! We haven't had any alone time since our last marriage, and I just saw this really cute wedding dress and Marco's last night. It'll look so good with the teal I picked out for your tux.

I rolled my eyes. It was my turn for a wedding, and I wasn't about to let Emmett and Rosalie have the spotlight in Forks, not this time.

"Bella." I whispered, wiping back some hair from her face, after I had reached Charlie's.

She moaned.

"Bella." I pushed, a little louder.

"Edward." She sighed.

I smiled. "I'm here, Love. Wake up."

She immediately opened her eyes and gave me a big hug. I hugged her in return, careful not to squeeze too hard.

"Edward, you would never believe what I dreamed about." She whispered, leaning back into her pillow.

I stood and pulled the rocking chair near her bed and took a seat. She propped herself up on one elbow and grinned.

"Shoot." I said, as she continued to stare at me.

Her eyes glistened as she replayed her dream for me. It wasn't the dream she had been having for so long, but something different.

She told me that she was in a beautiful white satin dress, with a long train and a vale just as long.

A smile grew slowly on my face as I realized what her dream had really been about.

"And I was running down the isle to get to you, but something stopped me." She burrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I was running to you, but it was like I wasn't even moving. Like something was holding me back from you."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Then she came out from behind one of the pillars." I heard her say softly, as if to herself.

"Who, Bella?"

She looked up at me and tried to smile. "My mother."

She was quiet for a little while before I slid into bed with her. She shuddered from the cold my body gave away and I moved into a more comfortable position for the both of us.

"No," She said. "Stay close to me."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her to me.

"If you ask me, I think that dream means something." She said, stifling a yawn.

"You do?" I asked.

She nodded. "Maybe I'm not supposed to tell her yet."

I rolled my eyes at her and frowned. "No, it doesn't. It means you should tell her, because if you don't, the guilt of not doing so will hold you back from marrying me. And I can't have that." I tried to lighten up the conversation.

She giggled. "I bet you can't." She said, closing her eyes and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Bella," I started to say.

She yawned again. "Yes?"

"I love you, you know."

She snuggled in closer to me, sending her scent straight up my nose. I nuzzled her neck and she sighed.

"I know, Edward. I love you, too."

She shifted her position and her scent went spiraling around the room, hitting me straight on again, just like the first day she had come to Forks.

"Bella, I know I've been hesitate about wanting you to change," I started saying.

I felt her head nod.

"And I really hope you're not mad at me for not wanting you to be one of us for so long, but…" I swallowed.

She sat up again, looking down at me cautiously.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Bella, I know that you've wanted to become a vampire and by all that is holy I'm sick of pretending I don't want you to become one. All the nights I've dreaded knowing that the right thing will only make me weak without you. I love you and I want you to be with me forever, as I promised."

"Forever." She sighed, leaning back into her bed.

The following weeks passed by in a massive hurry. Not only did we have midterms for every class we had, but we had already set the date for our wedding and was now but a couple of days away from the actual event.

Telling Renee was one of the hardest things I have ever seen Bella go through, emotionally.

We had her flown down here, so Bella could tell her personally. It wasn't something she wanted but Alice and I talked her into it.

I was waiting in my car, reliving the actual moment…

"Mom!" Bella screamed, running up to the tiny woman that could nearly pass off as her twin.

The laugh lines Bella had talked about were prominent on her face and she looked so… motherly.

Bella ran her over to where Carlisle and I had the Mercedes waiting for her arrival.

"Edward." Renee said, stepping in and giving me a big hug before moving next to Carlisle.

"How are you?" I heard him mumble, as I helped Bella with her mother's luggage - the same parka Bella had brought when she first came and a medium sized rolling suitcase.

"It was horrible, the plane kept jolting up and down, I nearly fainted." Renee laughed, sliding into the front seat.

"I don't want to, Edward." I heard Bella mutter, as we walked over to the doors.

I smiled. "We have to."

The car ride down to Forks was very conversational. Renee commented on the weather several times and Bella filled her in on the school she had been accepted to for college.

"I think I might just hang out for a little while before I go back to school, though." She had said.

Renee went silent. "I don't want you wasting your time doing nothing, Bella. The best way to stay on top of it in college is to go right after high school, when your mind is still fresh from the things you have learned."

I nodded in agreement, as did Carlisle.

She didn't like that much.

We were all seated at my dining room table, forcing ourselves to eat the meal Renee had prepared for all of us.

I am going to kill Edward for making me eat this…

I coughed.

Gosh, Bella has grown since the last time I've seen her.

Later that night me and Bella decided to sit her down and tell her our news.

It wasn't what we expected, but worse.

"Are you out of your right mind, Isabella?" She yelled, trying to compose herself, when she realized she was a guest in this house.

Bella shook her head. "Of course not! I love him, and I want to be with him." She tried to say firmly, but only came out as a harsh whisper.

I took her hand when she took a seat down next to me in defeat.

"Bella, you're young. You'll have your time to get married. Experience the joys of the world before you go off and root yourself in one place."

Bella sighed. "I won't be rooted in one place, Mom. We're moving to Europe after the wedding."

I coughed, signaling Bella that it wasn't the most perfect time to tell her that we would be going continent hopping before school was over.

"EUROPE?" She fumed.

Bella tried to relax. "I don't care what you say, Mom. I'm marrying Edward."

"EUROPE?" She continued to yell.

Bella put her face in her hands and began to weep. Renee calmed a little and took a seat next to her.

"Bella, honey, please don't cry. It's just that… I don't want you to be held down like I was."

She looked up at her mother and wiped away the tears from her face. "Edward loves me, he'll take care of me, like Phil takes care of you."

Renee was quiet for a little while before hugging Bella tightly and stroking her long hair softly.

"I know he will, honey. I'm thinking about myself, aren't I? I told myself I would never react like how my parent's reacted when I told them I was marrying Charlie. Forgive me, but are you sure this is what you want? To spend the rest of your life with one person. You're so young, Bells."

She nodded and I smiled.

Renee looked up at me at that smiled also. "Welcome to the family, then." She whispered, standing and hugging me also.

"Hey you." Bella said, sliding into the front seat.

I smiled. "Hey."

We had one more day of school before we all checked out for summer and everyone decided to throw a party for all of us.

It was hell.

Not only did we have to be force fed again but everyone's eyes were one us, as it had been for the past week, since word got out that I had proposed to Bella.

I heard Edward's forcing her to marry him.

Well I heard he loves her, and they're going to Europe for their honeymoon.

I hated the thoughts and conversations that people were having about us, but I decided to let it go and enjoy my last day at Forks High School.

Bella clung to me at lunch, when everyone decided to throw in a home made cake, baked by Shane and Mike, we couldn't resist the eager smiles that were spread across both their faces and forced another scrap of food into out stomachs.

"It was great." I told everyone before we left.

"We'll miss you, Cullens." The principle announced over the loudspeaker when the final bell rang.

We waved at the people who waved at us and drove home.

"That was so awesome." Emmett exclaimed, as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, it was." Rosalie agreed.

I smiled and looked at Bella.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Edward Cullen, Bella?" Jasper asked, leaning up against the front seat.

"Yeah, only two more days, Bella." Alice shouted, her smile growing wider and wider as mine did.

Bella turned to me, then, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. "More ready than you can ever imagine."

I smiled at that and continued to our house.

I was ready, also.

* * *

_OMG! Well that took me a while. I hope you like it. To be completely honest with you, I kind of don't like this chapter. I guess since I haven't written so long, my writing abilities totally went down the drain. I'm sorry, let me know what you think._

_-Please Review_

_Nikkah_


	14. The End, Dilemma

Hey Everyone!

I hope everything is going swell with you, especially since Eclipse has finally come out. If you're as happy as me, then well, join the club :)

**PLEASE READ!**

Don't write this off as a another boring thing, okay? I need to get something out there for all of you, who have been waiting for something from me, which I doubt since I haven't written for a long time, so please read what I have to say.

I won't be finishing this story. I know, I'm sorry. But these are the reasons to why I'm not...

- - What my imagination played up for me when I first started this story back in 2005 had all these little plots that I wanted to put out there to make all of you read, but soon after I stopped writing and checking in to FanFic _New Moon_ came out and the atmosphere for all of your werewolf stories changed, making me second guess my ability to keep up with what I already had. _I know I had already written about the werewolves after _New Moon _came out but I still felt uncomfortable coming back to this story and trying to fill in what I missed._

- - As much as I'd like to think, this will never be done. I don't have the time and when I do, I'm mostly at a writer's block because of reason number one. I'd like to. I was planning on finishing this but after reading _Eclipse _the whole wedding scenario running through my head just didn't seem to fit what ever Stephenie had already written in the book and I didn't have the enthusiasm to write something that was already practically being laid out already.

However, since I have finally finished Eclipse for the fifth time since I got it, I have so much new possibilities running through my head for new stories I can't wait to get them all on my computer (because I type faster than I write) So as much as I'd like to, I know most of you think this story is out on the limbs anyway, so it's no hurt on you, right? None on me, either. So since we're on the same page…

**Good bye Dilemma!**

Sorry to have wasted your time with this nonsense but I needed to let you know what's going on with this blank story.

Have a greaaat day!

Signed,  
_Nikkah_


End file.
